Revelation
by amy.ward.906
Summary: A runaway girl, who has untapped powers finds herself in the custody of Lt. Abigail Mills and Ichabod Crane. What will the future hold for this teenager? Set several years after Season 2 ends.
1. Chapter 1

Leaving Sleepy Hollow wasn't something I wanted to do, it was something I had to do. Otherwise I was headed to Tarrytown Psychiatric. At least that's what I overheard my social worker tell my foster parents. She was going to send me to the looney bin because of a little destructive behavior.

Okay so maybe it was more than a little. I mean, I did destroy my foster dad's car _and_ break into his legal office to destroy some files, but I did it to save his life.

By now you're probably saying _huh?_ Maybe you're a little confused…or a lot confused.

To sum it up I had a dream where my foster dad was killed with the bailiff's gun during court where he was prosecuting this bad guy. Since I kept him from going to court, the bad guy was put away after shooting the bailiff, who was only grazed by the bullet. I read all about this in the paper 2 days after I ran away.

Hiding out in Sleepy Hollow for 2 days wasn't easy, but I had to make sure my foster dad was okay. Since he was I planned on leaving…after getting some apple pie and fries from the diner.

However I soon realized going into the diner was a mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

"Watch your head," said Officer Luke Morales as he put the wanted teenage girl in the backseat of his squad car. Driving her back to the Sleepy Hollow Police Department, he took her inside and put her in the interrogation room. Locking the door and leaving her in there, he went to see his ex-girlfriend, Lt. Abigail Mills.

"Abby-

"Later Luke, I'm heading home."

"I've got that runaway in interrogation." Luke told his ex.

Lt. Mills sighed before heading towards the interrogation room. She had been looking for this girl for 2 days. Just before she went into the room, she saw her husband of 3 years.

"Crane,"

He gave his traditional grin that made her go all mushy inside before saying, "Lieutenant," he said to his wife. Even after everything that had gone down between them, she loved him and he her. Thus the calling of names from their dark days fighting a headless horseman, apocalypses, witches and demons alike. "You should have been home an hour ago, my love."

She shrugged. "Paperwork and now I've gotta talk to that runaway girl we've been trying to find for two days."

"You've found her?" Crane asked, knowing how his wife had been stressing over locating this girl. Any case involving children always seemed to stress her more, which was not surprising with her childhood.

"Yes, finally.

"Abby," Luke said, coming over to the couple.

"Luke," Abby said in a warning tone to the fellow officer.

"I've got the girl's social worker on the phone."

As Abby left to go talk to the girl's social worker, Crane decided to talk to the girl. Unlocking the door with the keys he had swiped from Officer Morales, he walked into the room and asked the girl, "What's your name?" Not getting a response, he said, "Miss…?" Reaching out and touching the girl's hand for only a moment, she tensed, then jumped out of her seat, diving towards a corner of the room.

Just as she did, Abby came in. "Crane," she said. Then she saw the girl curled up in the corner of the room. "What the-

Shaking her head, Abby said to Crane, "Can I talk to you outside?" Almost pulling him from the room, she shut the door behind her and asked him, "What happened?"

"I merely tried to comfort her. Upon touching her hand, she tensed before retreating quickly into the corner, much like the actions of a frightened wild animal."

Abby looked through the one way mirror. Seeing the girl cautiously make her way back to her seat, Abby's mind did a flashback to a similar situation. "Is the guest room aired out?"

Ichabod Crane could almost tell what his wife was thinking. "Will her stay be permanent?"

"If I have anything to say about it." Abby wasn't going to let this girl stay in the system any longer. Not when her worker was thinking about sending her to Tarrytown Psychiatric over some destructive behavior.

With this being said, the former soldier headed home to get things set up. Lt. Mills then went back in the interrogation and sat down to talk to the girl.

 **A/N: Cliffhanger…next time, more in depth about the girl. Also some family-like interaction between Abby, Crane and the girl(name will be revealed).**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously: "Is the guest room aired out?" Ichabod Crane could almost tell what his wife was thinking. "Will her stay be permanent?"_

" _If I have anything to say about it." Abby wasn't going to let this girl stay in the system any longer._

Walking back into the room and sitting down opposite the girl, she said, "Madyson Cromwell, I'm Lieutenant Abigail Mills. We're going to have a little chat and I'm going to be honest with you. I'd appreciate it if you would give me the same courtesy. Alright?"

Madyson nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Abbie smiled at her. "I like that you have manners, but ya know, you can call me Lt. Mills or Abbie. Okay?"

Madyson nodded again.

"Alright then. The report I read says that you broke into a legal office and destroyed some files. Also you vandalized your foster father's car. Mind telling me why?"

Madyson just shook her head. _'I'm already gonna get locked up. She doesn't need to know anything else.'_

"Look Madyson-

"Maddie. I prefer to be called Maddie."

"Okay Maddie. Look I used to be in the system. I get that it's rough. You get frustrated, being bounced around-

"It's not that. The Lambert's were the best foster parents I've ever had."

"Then what happened?" Abbie asked the young girl, hoping she was wrong about what she was thinking.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Why not?" asked Abbie.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Fine," Madyson said. Looking up at the officer, she said to her, "If I hadn't done what I did, Mr. Lambert would have been shot."

"You don't know that.

"Don't I?" Madyson said. "I know what could have happened on that day. I know how my parents died 2 days before it happened. I also know that you're married to a Revolutionary War Hero that should have been dead over two centuries ago."

Abigail Mills just stared at the teenager, trying not to show the surprise she felt. "How do you know all that?"

"With my parents and Mr. Lambert I dreamed it. With Mr. Crane, when he touched me, I got about a million images flashing through my head, like a flip-action comic book or something."

"That's why you retreated…"

"Yeah, I guess. I didn't mean to scare him. It just…it was a lot to handle."

"Has anything like that happened before?" wondered Abbie.

"The image flash? No, this has only happened a couple of times, like the two dreams."

"Sound more like nightmares."

"Yeah," whispered Madyson, looking back down at the table instead of directly at Lt. Mills.

"Okay I've heard everything I need to hear. Let's go and get you things. We've gotta get home for dinner. I hope you like meatloaf."

At first Madyson thought she was hearing things. "We?"

"Yeah. I already cleared things up with your social worker. Crane and I are your new foster parents."

"Seriously?"

Abigail nodded.

Madyson smiled and climbed in the front seat of Lt. Mills' vehicle. The two drove off to the cabin, where a home cooked meal awaited them.

 **A/N: Okay to clear up any confusion points before I get the reviews, I will say this. I used the name Cromwell because of Halloweentown. Yeah I used a Disney reference. But hey the whole witch name seemed cool. Also yeah she does have powers, like premonitions/visions, whatever you wanna call them. I might have her have some other powers that are witch like, but very weak. So she won't be super-powerful at first, but they will slowly develop.**

 **So Madyson has witch bloodlines and I will be bringing the Horseman back in at some point(spoiler alert!) so keep reading !**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay this chapter will be longer. Not super long, but longer than the previous chapters. So a medium-longish kind of lengthy chapter. Understand? No? Good 'cause neither do I. I will just type and stop where it seems right. Oh and like I said before Madyson Cromwell aka Maddie has witch bloodlines. I'm thinking about making her a distant relation of Katrina. What does everyone think?**

The SUV drove up a dirt road and slowed to a stop in front of a rustic cabin. The engine cut off and Maddie stepped out of the vehicle. There sitting on the front porch bench was a "tall, dark and British," gentleman, otherwise known as Ichabod Crane. "Hello, love," he said rising from the bench and going over to his wife. The two shared a sweet kiss while Madyson turned her head.

Abbie noticed. "Crane," she whispered, breaking the kiss.

Ichabod then cleared his throat and turned to the girl. "Forgive me Miss Madyson. I am Ichabod Crane," he said, giving a theatrical bow.

"Yeah, I know," she replied, showing a small smile.

"Oh, yes. Well I am sure that Abigail has told you much about me already."

"Crane," said Abbie, "She knows."

"I beg your pardon?" he said, slightly confused.

"We'll talk later." The police lieutenant said to her husband. Focusing on Madyson she said, "How about I help you get settled in huh?" Helping the girl with her small amount of luggage the two went inside and Abbie showed Madyson her room. "I'll leave you alone to get unpacked. Dinner should be ready in about 30 minutes or so." Walking away she stopped when she heard her name.

"Abbie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," said the girl. Giving Madyson a nod, she left to go and help her husband with dinner.

 _SH*SH*SH*SH*_

Unpacking her things, which didn't take her very long she left the room _'her room'_ and explored the rest of the house.

 **(A/N: the layout of Corbin's cabin has always been sketchy to me at best, so let's just say it was redecorated)**

The bathroom was just down the hallway. She entered the living room, passing by the kitchen and small dining area. The living room and kitchen/dining area were separated by a breakfast bar. Seeing the two people cooking dinner and not paying her any mind, she quietly snuck outside.

Looking around the lakefront property, she noticed something that she had neglected to see before. A small barnlike structure and some fencing next to it, making a pasture. On the other side of the fence was a chestnut mare. Madyson had always been fond of horses, ever since she spent a couple of summer's working at the local stable.

Slowly walking over to it, the animal immediately came over and allowed Madyson to pet it. Petting the horse Madyson felt at peace, which was a strange feeling. Just then the horse moved away from the girl flitting around the grassy area. Then Madyson heard someone say her name.

"Miss Madyson?"

 _Meanwhile inside…_

Abbie and Ichabod had been cooking dinner. "You said earlier that we would talk later about Miss Madyson."

"Yeah, well Maddie's different."

"Different? In what sense?"

"She can see things," Abbie told her husband.

"See things? I assume you mean she has premonitions?" Crane asked his wife cautiously.

Abbie nodded. "Yep, she said that she's had two of them. The second one was what caused her to get arrested." Crane looked at Abbie, curious of the details. "She dreamed of her foster father getting shot, so she committed a B&E, destroying some legal files and bashed up her foster father's car."

"She saved his life and instead of being congratulated, she was punished? It still astounds me that acting for the greater good can get oneself punished instead of rewarded." He knew that Miss Madyson was frightened of her gift and acted in the only way she knew how in order to save someone's life, but how she was handled afterwards irritated him. "Do you know how developed her powers are?"

"When she touched you, she saw a cliff notes of everything we went through."

"My God," Ichabod said. "Perhaps after she has been with us for a bit, I could contact a local coven to help us determine what her powers are and the strength of them."

"Hold your horses Crane. Let's save the magic thing for another time."

"Yes my love. Let's just focus on Miss Madyson."

With dinner almost finished, Abbie went to Madyson's room to see if she wanted to help set the table. "Hey Madyson…"

Abbie didn't see her. Racing back out to the kitchen she said, "Crane, she's gone."

"Gone? She's just arrived."

"Well she's not in her room," said Abbie panicking. _'This is just great. I haven't even had her 12 hours and she takes off'_ thinks Abbie.

"Let's not panic, love."

"Why not? She disappeared. I think this is a perfect time to panic."

"It's obvious she is not in the cabin, perhaps she went outside for some fresh air," Ichabod said. Going over to the window and pulling back the curtain a bit, he saw the young girl petting his horse. "Ah there, see? She's perfectly safe."

Abbie started to make her way outside, but Ichabod stopped her. "I'll go and fetch her. Why don't you finish up dinner?" Abbie nodded and Crane went outside. Walking outside, he slowly made his way over to her. The horse Madyson was petting flitted away and Crane chose to get her attention.

"Miss Madyson."

 _Current scene…_

Turning her head at the sound of his voice, she told him, "Maddie. I prefer to be called Maddie."

"Very well, Maddie. I thought to inform you that dinner is ready to be served."

"Okay," she said and followed him inside. As the two set the table Crane said, "Katrina seems to be fond of you."

"Katrina? You named the horse after…"

"Yes I did." Said Crane. _'Abigail was correct. Maddie did_ _ **see**_ _quite a bit'_ "I found the name to be fitting considering the horse's coloring, gender and personality."

Right then Abbie brought out the food. "Dinner's served." Madyson thought, _'Maybe, just maybe this could work out'_

 **A/N: Over 1,000 words. Is everyone happy?**


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner turned out to be a bit awkward, with not much being said. After dinner Madyson helped Abbie with the dishes, while Ichabod went outside to put Katrina in her stall for the night. Once Ichabod came back in, Madyson told the two former Witnesses she was going to bed.

 _1AM…just a little after…_

She couldn't sleep. Abbie and Mr. Crane had checked on her about 11 PM and here it was two hours later. This really didn't surprise her because she normally wouldn't sleep that much during her first night at a new foster home. She just hoped, with how much she felt like she fit in here that tonight would be different.

Quietly rising from her bed, she went outside, hoping some fresh air might help her sleep. Sitting on the bench, she brought her legs up, knees against her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

 _Inside…_

Crane awoke as he heard the front door open, then shut. He decided to go and investigate, so he moved from the bed carefully, trying not to awaken his wife. That didn't work out as he had planned however.

"Crane?" muttered Abbie sleepily. "What is it?"

"Go back to sleep Abigail." He told her.

Tired as she was, she laid her head back on the pillow and fell back asleep almost immediately. Ichabod scanned the hallway and saw nothing. Listening carefully, he heard nothing out of the ordinary inside the cabin.

Poking his head into the guest room, he panicked, if only for a moment, when he did not see Madyson in her bed. Then remembering the silent escape she had executed just before dinner, he wondered…

Perhaps…

Entering the living room and moving the curtain back, he saw the young girl curled up on the front porch bench. Now that he saw that she was alive and well, he took a deep breath relieved. He had to admit to himself that in the few hours he had known the young girl, he had grown to feel something akin to fatherly love for her.

Taking a blanket that was draped over the back of the couch, he opened the door and stepped outside, shutting the door a bit louder than normal, so that he could make Madyson aware of his presence. It worked, because he noticed Madyson move a bit at the sudden noise.

Going over to the bench he said, "There's a bit of a chill tonight."

She just shrugged.

Holding the blanket, he unfolded it and asked, "May I?"

She looked at him and understood what he was asking, then nodded. He wrapped it around the girl to keep her warm.

"Thanks," she said, barely a whisper. Tugging the blanket tighter around herself, she scooted over on the bench, issuing Crane a silent invitation for him to sit down next to her, which he did.

After a bit of silence, he spoke. "I assume that there is a reason you are outside."

' _Great, not even here for one day and I'm already in trouble.'_ She thought. "I couldn't sleep."

"Do you perchance, have insomnia?" Crane asked her.

She shook her head. "The first night in any new home, I don't really sleep all that much." Then in a lower voice she said, "I hoped that tonight would be different."

Even though she spoke in a low voice he heard what she had said. Wondering what she meant he said, "Oh?"

"You and Abbie understand. You two understand what it's like to be different. I thought that being with people who understand, being more comfortable, I might be able to sleep."

Silence then filled the space, until Crane asked her, "So no sleep?"

"I thought that maybe some fresh air might help."

Sitting in the darkness of the night with only a bit of moon lighting up the sky, the former soldier, who had been through too much and the teenage girl, who had been bestowed with a power she didn't understand, right then formed an unspoken bond. Right then having this moment, gave both of them a bit of comfort.

The two people sat there for almost an hour as Madyson fell asleep leaning against Ichabod. Feeling her shift against him, he said quietly, "Madyson?"

Realizing she was asleep, he carefully moved. As he did so, he picked up her slumbering form into his arms, cradling the sleeping girl against him.

As he approached the front door of the cabin, it opened. Abigail, who had woke just a bit ago, had opened the door for her husband. Beckoning Crane inside, he carried Madyson into her room. Laying her on her bed, he tucked her under the covers.

"Goodnight Miss Madyson. Pleasant dreams," he whispered to the child.

As Abbie and Crane stood by the girl's bedroom doorway Abbie told Crane, "She's gonna be okay Crane. She has us."

Ichabod nodded agreeing with wife. "You're right Abigail. That she does."

 **A/N: Aww, a Crane and Maddie moment… so sweet. Ok readers I need your help. I have some climatic moments planned out, but I don't want to rush things happening, so what do you want to see happen next? Maybe an Abbie and Maddie moment? Or is that too much fluff? Review and tell me…please? Give me some ideas…please?**


	6. Chapter 6

She woke up slowly, blinking her eyes against the bright, early morning sunrise, which was currently streaming in through the curtains.

Wait…curtains?

Sitting up and looking around, she realized she was back in her room. _'Crane must have brought me back inside last night'_ she thought.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

The door opened and Abbie poked her head in. "Hey Madyson, are you awake?"

"Yeah," she said. "I'm just getting up."

"Okay," replied Abbie. "Can you get dressed and help me with breakfast?"

"Sure. I'll be right there," she said. Abbie shut the door, leaving Madyson to get out of bed. Straightening the covers, she grabbed a brown shirt and some jeans. Changing she put her pajamas in the laundry basket and went into the kitchen to help Abbie.

Entering the kitchen Abbie greeted her, "Good morning."

"Morning."

"Could you chop up those veggies for the omelet?" Abbie asked pointing to the peppers.

"Sure," she said. Washing her hands, she pushed up her sleeves and sliced up the green peppers, while Abbie was busy cutting up strips of ham. As the two of them prepared the omelets Madyson asked Abbie, "Where's Crane?"

"He's asleep since _someone_ woke him up last night."

Madyson slowed down her cutting of the peppers for a moment, before going to the fridge and getting some shredded cheese and fresh mushrooms. Setting both on the counter, she started chopping up the mushrooms.

Abbie noticed that Madyson thought she was upset with her. "Hey, it's okay, but the cold is settling in earlier this year. So anymore late night bonding sessions with him, just make sure they are inside on the living room couch." Abbie then added some cheese to the omelet before saying, "Oh, speaking of the cold, we need to stop by the school today and update all of your information before the new school year starts. After that Crane and I can take you shopping for new clothes and supplies."

Breakfast was in the frying pan when Crane came out. "Good morning," he said giving his wife a kiss on her cheek. Swiping a piece of ham as Abbie swatted him, she replied, "Morning."

As the three of them sat down to breakfast a few moments later, he asked, "So what is on the agenda for today?"

"We've got to go shopping for Maddie here and get her school records updated." Abbie replied. After everyone had eaten and the breakfast dishes had been cleared, the three of them got into the SUV and headed into town.

 **A/N: Sorry it's short, but the next chapter will be a bit more humorous to make up for it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Sleepy Hollow.**

He had suffered through everything, or so he thought. Murderers, war and witchcraft. Up until this moment he believed those things to be the worst. Now he realized that they were nothing compared to shopping with a teenage girl.

He had been shopping with Abbie a few times previously and that had been bearable at best. But shopping in a store specifically designed for a teenager was a new form of torture.

It had to be…

His beloved Abigail had dropped him and the young girl at the mall with a direct order to get Madyson whatever she required in clothing. While the two of them went clothes shopping, Abbie said she would go to the local school and deal with paperwork involving Madyson. The phrase she used, he believed, was "killing two birds with one stone." Even all this time later, certain phrases, while understood made no sense to him in being said. Madyson's school supplies would be bought at Staples or Walmart, whichever place had the best sales this week.

Entering a clothing store made for teenage girls, he motioned for Madyson to get what she required and try it on. Getting a few pairs of jeans and two tops, she went to try them on. While she was in the dressing room, a young ditzy store associate came over. "Can I help you sir?"

"I'm fine, just waiting for my daughter." _My daughter…_ these words came out before he realized it.

"Okay, just let me know if you need anything." The employee walked away just as Maddie came out. "Does everything fit?" Ichabod asked her.

She nodded. "Uh-huh. The jeans are a bit big," she said, putting the jeans on the return rack near the fitting room and getting a pair in a smaller size. The store employee came back over just before Madyson went back in the fitting room. "Are you sure you don't need any help? Shopping with your daughter can't be easy," she said to Ichabod, laying on the sweet and helpful voice a bit thick.

Even Maddie could tell that this lady was flirting with Ichabod and by the look on his face Ichabod was slightly uncomfortable, but trying not to show it. _'Ever the gentleman'_ she thought. Deciding to help him out, she asked him, "Dad, do you think Mom will let us get pizza for dinner?"

Slightly shocked, but quickly recovering he said, "I'm sure she will Maddie. Now please hurry, the Lieutenant will be here soon."

The employee went back to the register once she heard that Ichabod was married to a cop. This was one man that was clearly off limits. As Madyson got the clothing she needed and checked out, the two of them left the store. Waiting outside Ichabod said to her, "I'm grateful for what you did back there."

"No problem," Madyson replied. Just then Abbie pulled up and the two of them got into the vehicle. As they drove to Staples, Abbie asked Maddie, "So how did the shopping go? Did you get what you needed?"

"Yes, and most of it was on sale."

"That's good." Then noticing the look on Ichabod's face as she mentioned the shopping, Abbie asked, "Did something happen?"

Maddie bit her lip and looked at feet, holding back a chuckle, while Ichabod took great notice of what was outside the window.

"Okay,'' said Abbie. "Someone's gonna say what happened."

"What happened," Maddie replied, taking Abigail literally.

"Funny, squirt. But seriously, what went on?"

Madyson looked at Ichabod in the rearview mirror before speaking. "Ichabod was hit on by a store employee."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She only backed off when he mentioned his wife was a cop."

Abbie, hearing Madyson's words had to hold back a laugh. Ichabod let this go on for only a moment before saying, "That's quite enough laughter and at my expense no less. Abigail did you get everything squared away with the headmaster at Madyson's school?"

Her laughs drying up rather quickly, she told him, "She's a principle and yeah I did."

Noticing his wife's mood change he asked, "Did something happen?"

 _Flashback…_

 **Entering the principal's office at the local high school, Abbie sat in front of Principal Garcia and told her the basic facts that Madyson was now under her and her husband's guardianship. Showing the principal the custody forms from the social worker, Abbie signed a few forms for educational purposes. Everything was going smoothly until she was about to leave. As Abbie stood to leave Principal Garcia said to Abbie, "Lieutenant Mills, I don't want any disturbances from Madyson. Are we understood?"**

 **Abbie, hearing the underlying message that Garcia was stating, went all cop on her. Shelly Garcia was seeming to be one of those people that Jenny and herself had dealt with while growing up in the system. The ones that judged who you were by your actions or thought bad about you just because you were in the system. "Principal Garcia, Madyson's had it rough. The last thing she needs is any unwarranted grief from you or anyone at this school. Are we understood?" Abbie said to Shelly.**

 **The two women held the other's gaze for a moment before Shelly nodded and Abbie left.**

 _End of Flashback…_

"Let's just say that Shelly and I have a mutual understanding." Said Abbie. "Okay so I checked and Walmart has better prices."

"Walmart here we come," Maddie said from the backseat. Laughter filled the car as the newfound family went to finish the shopping.

 **A/N: I hope everyone laughed a bit. I thought it was funny anyway, Ichabod thinking shopping with a teenager was akin to torture. Oh and being hit on by a store employee, but trying to be a gentleman about it…**

 **A/N 2: I have the rest of the fic planned out. So the rest of it will be broken down into months. Some long, some short… so every chapter will be a month starting from September until the beginning of summer vacation. That summer chapter will have a major thing happen… and then the ending after that, which will be very short… so keep reading next update should be two chapters maybe three.**

 **Read It! Love It! Review It!**


	8. September

_Madyson's first day of school…_

"Hey, you ready?" Abbie asked Madyson, knocking on her door before entering her room. Madyson was dressed, wearing a peasant top with skinny jeans. Her denim jacket was slung over the back of her desk chair and her socks and shoes, red Converse, were by the foot of her bed. Currently Madyson was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking down at her feet.

"Not looking too shabby," Abbie told her, admiring her outfit. Seeing Madyson tense up she asked her, "Nervous?"

Madyson just shrugged. "I've done the first day of school. I've even ventured into the first day of school after being put into foster care." She said trying to lighten up her own mood. "I've never done the first day of school while living with a cop. Got any advice?" she asked Abbie, looking up at her hesitantly.

Abbie sat down next to her. Putting her arm around the young girl's shoulder, she squeezed her affectionately. "Well, first day of school is never easy, especially when you are now living in a new home."

"I'm guess, well, I know people are gonna talk. Small town and all, they always do. But when people realize I live with a cop, I guess I'm thinking they will think I'm gonna spy on them or something. Like get them busted for stupid stuff."

Abbie sighed, not sure what to tell Madyson, so she just opened her mouth and said, "You look and me and listen. You're in a good home now, a forever home, with people who understand you and love you. You just do your best in school and right now nothing else matters. Okay?"

' _A forever home with people who understand you and love you.'_ thought Maddie _'sounds pretty good to me'_ "Okay," she said, and finished getting ready.

 **A/N: I know this is short, but I wanted a moment between Abbie and Maddie. If anyone wants me to say more about Madyson's first day of school let me know in the reviews.**


	9. September Part 1

Abbie left the room and Madyson finished getting dressed. Then she went out into the kitchen where she saw Abbie sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and eating some hash browns. Then she saw Ichabod…wearing an apron around his waist.

But not just any apron. A pink polka dotted apron. **(A/N: just came to mind. Had to throw that in there.)**

Madyson snorted. Holding in a laugh as much as she could, not wanting to pick on Ichabod, she sat down at the table and immediately started in on her toast. As Ichabod finished cooking he took off the apron and joined the women. Madyson looked at Ichabod and he at her before he said, "Yes, go ahead laugh at my feminine side."

Madyson replied, "I'm sorry, it's just…

Abbie saved her. "Hey be glad I was able to find an apron at all, so you didn't get grease all over your clothes," said Abbie. "Too bad I couldn't find a 'Kiss the Cook' apron.

"I'm glad," said Maddie. "The last thing I need today is seeing you too lip-locking at the breakfast table."

"Little Imp," Ichabod said to her as he got up and retrieved a bag from the fridge. Setting it down, he said, "Your lunch. Turkey with lettuce and mayonnaise on whole wheat. A juice pouch and applesauce with a spoon."

Madyson picked up her lunch and grabbed her backpack from its spot by the front door then the three of them got into the SUV and drove off into town.

 _8 AM…_

Stopping in front of the local high school, Abbie said to Maddie, "Okay, just go to the office and they should have everything waiting there for you." Madyson nodded and got out of the SUV. Walking up the steps of the school she heard Ichabod call out to her, "Have a good day Miss Madyson." She looked back at him and waved, slightly embarrassed. Then she ran inside.

 **A/N: yes I know it's really short. But I decided to break Madyson's day up into parts. The next part should be better (I hope)**


	10. September Part 2

**A/N: Okay we get some new characters in this chapter. And a scene or two that came to me out of nowhere. Hope you like.**

As Madyson went inside she went into the office and was handed her schedule, textbooks and locker number by none other than Principle Garcia, who gave her a look that stated _'behave'._ Seriously like she was planning on doing anything else? As she left the office, going to her locker and putting her books, that she didn't need until later, in it. She closed the locker door and turned around, immediately bumping into someone. A few papers flew and some girls laughed along with their boyfriends. As Madyson bent down to help the person she bumped into pick them up, the person yelled out at the laughers.

"Zip it Tess."

"Why should we Danica?" the girl replied. Then her boyfriend chimed in, "Yeah it's funny."

"Of course you would think so Brick. Anyone who has no brain cells would think that anything is funny."

This guy moved forward until another guy blocked him. "Move along Brick."

"It's Brock," this lunk-head said.

"Just get lost."

"Fine then keep your sister in check." He said before leaving with his girlfriend. As Maddie and Danica stood up Jarred walked over to his sister. "Danica, I've told you. Keep your mouth shut around Brock and Tessa."

"But Jarred, they annoy me."

"Yeah, like that's hard," he said before being playfully shoved by his little sister. Then he asked her, "Who's this?"

"Oh Jarred, this is- then Danica realized she didn't know the helpful girl's name.

"Madyson."

"Madyson. She was responsible for the mess, but she helped me pick it up."

"Well Madyson, nice to meet you." Said Jarred before leaving for class.

"Sorry about that Tess and Brock are-

"Idiots?"

"Yep," said Danica laughing. "They pick on anyone. Right now it's me. So where are you headed?"

Looking at her schedule she said, "History."

"Me too. I'll walk with you." As the two girls walked, they learned that Madyson preferred to be called Maddie and Danica preferred to be called Dany. Madyson learned that Jarred was Danica's twin brother. He was older by like 2 minutes and he looked older and was a whole foot taller than her. But the most interesting piece of information was learned as the two girls, now practically best friends, sat down in the classroom and were waiting for the teacher.

"Morales? Does that mean that-?

"Luke is related to us?" Dany said. "Yep he's our uncle. Our mom just moved to town over the summer. My parents are divorced."

"Mine are dead." Maddie told her.

Dany took in a sharp breath. "Damn that's sucks. So you staying with relatives?"

"Nope, just got placed in a new foster home." Madyson told her, then felt shocked. She had never willingly told anyone that she was a foster kid. Now her new best friend knew. WOW! But for whatever reason she felt she could trust Dany. "Where's the teacher?"

"Don't know. I think we have a substitute today. Which is weird considering it's the first day." Dany said.  
"So if you don't mind me asking who're staying with?"

Just then the substitute teacher walked in the classroom and Madyson's mouth dropped open. Dany followed Maddie's shocked look. "Oh that must be our substitute teacher," Dany said. Then she realized why Madyson was so shocked. "That's who you're staying with?" Madyson could only nod.

Then the teacher said, "Good morning class. My name is Mr. Crane." Ichabod was the substitute history teacher. Class went on and as it ended Dany asked her new best friend, "What are the odds were both close to cops?"

 **A/N: okay, not sure if Luke ever mentioned having any family, but I decided to make him have a bit anyway. so Danica is related to Luke and Madyson is staying with Ichabod who is married to Abbie. This is what Danica was referring to when she said that the two of them were close to cops.**


	11. Help! Need Ideas for Next Chapter

Okay normally i wouldn't do this, but the next chapter being October i need costume ideas for Ichabod, Abbie, Madyson, Danica and possibly Jared. So leave me ideas in the reviews or PM me

Thanks


	12. October Part 1

**A/N: okay so here's the Halloween special. Only artistgirl16 and ReadtoRelax contributed to my request on costume ideas, so this chapter is dedicated to you two, with your costume ideas inserted. Hope you enjoy!**

The rest of September had been great, well other than the temporary freak out when Ichabod taught her History class for the first week of school. Besides that everything was cool. She had found a friend in Danica and her brother Jared was pretty cool. She hung out with them at least twice a week. Things were finally looking up in her life. Now September was over and October was here.

It was the month of All Hallows Eve and since the first day of this month, the small town had started decking out to the max. Holiday specials were being advertised. Parties were being planned and the haunted house was rumored to be at the police station followed by the main party at city hall. Even the cops were required to dress up a bit, of course in something that did not cause interference with the uniforms and weapons.

A light dinner was had that night at the Crane-Mills household as everyone would more than likely be filling up on junk food in a short while. As the table was being cleared, there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it," Madyson said, shutting the cupboard door after she put a plate away. Going to the front door, she opened it. "Can I help you?"

"Hey squirt. Is Abbie here?" Jennifer Mills asked the girl.

"Hey Maddie, who is it?" Abbie asked coming to the door. Then she saw her sister.

"Hey Abbie," said Jenny.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Just passing through town and thought I'd stop in to say hi." Jenny said to Abbie.

"Well come on in," Abbie said. As Jenny came inside, Ichabod saw her and said, "Ah Miss Jennifer, what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Hey Ichabod. I was just passing through and wanted to say hi to my sister."

"Very well then. Would you like something to eat?" Ichabod asked her, willing to pull out the leftovers.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Can I get ready?" Madyson spoke up. "Danica just texted me. She's going to be downtown in 30 minutes and we promised each other that we'd go trick or treating together."

"That's fine Madyson. Go get ready." Ichabod told his ward. "Forgive our haste, but we must start getting ready for the party at City Hall."

"It's cool," said Jenny. Then Abbie spoke. "Hey Jenny would you mind helping me with my costume?"

Jennifer Mills just shrugged. "Sure," she said and followed her sister. The two Mills sisters went into the bedroom and shut the door behind them. As Abbie pulled her costume out from the wardrobe and laid it on the bed, she asked Jenny, "Okay spill. What's really going on?"

"What, I can't just stop in to see my sister and my new niece?" Jenny said. But that didn't fool Abbie.

"Jennifer Lori Mills…"

"Okay, sheesh. I don't need the middle name treatment."

"So spill it sis."

"Fine," said Jenny. "After everything we encountered, do you remember what happened to Headless?"

"Abraham? Why?"

"Because that's the reason I'm here."

 **A/N: Okay this chapter was getting really long on my word document so i decided to break it up. More to follow, probably today. So this cliffhanger is not in vain...keep checking in!**


	13. October Part 2

_Previously: "After everything we encountered, do you remember what happened to Headless?"_

 _"Abraham? Why?"_

 _"Because that's the reason I'm here."_

 **A/N: I think I made a slight error in the last author's note, so here is a correction. All of October will be dedicated to artistgirl16 and ReadToRelax. So the costume ideas will be revealed this chapter.**

"He's here." Abbie said. Jenny nodded her head. "I was a few towns over and people were talking about a white horse with blood red eyes. At first I thought it was an early Halloween joke, but then I saw Headless. Almost wrecked my Jeep in the process."

"Jenny, are you sure?"

"It's him Abbie. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Evil incarnate with his head intact. He rode off in this direction." Jenny didn't get shaken up very often. With what they had gone through, emotions were always buried deep. But right now it was just the two of them. "Should we tell Crane?"

"I'll mention it to him after we drop off Maddie." Abbie said, then put on her costume. Looking at her sister she asked for her help in pinning up her hair. Jenny did and after Abbie put on a white cap over her hair, she moved to the full length mirror. "What do you think?" Abbie asked Jenny.

"You look just like-

"Grace? Yeah, so…"

"Awesome job Abbie."

Then Abbie and Jenny went to check on Madyson. Knocking on her bedroom door before opening it, they found Maddie straightening out her dress in front of her vanity mirror. Her hair had a dark red tint in it and she was wearing a black off the shoulder dress. A black buckle was around her waist.

Madyson heard her bedroom open and turned to face the two women. Biting her lower lip she said, "What do you think?"

Abbie was a bit taken aback at the sight of how much Madyson looked like Katrina right then. Jenny just said, "Great job kiddo."

"Thanks…" Madyson wasn't sure what to call her.

"Jenny. I'm not really big on the whole Aunt thing."

"Thanks Jenny."

"No problem, but you could you use a few touches. Abbie, you mind giving us a few minutes?"

"Sure," said Abigail before going to check on her husband. When she entered the living room she saw her husband rise from the couch, about to check on them she suspected. He turned and saw her. She gave a curtsey. "Master Crane," she spoke falling to character.

"Miss Dixon I presume?" he asked. He himself was dressed in his old attire that had long since been repaired, ever since his first appearance in Sleepy Hollow.

"Yes sir," replied 'Miss Dixon'.

"Where's Miss Madyson?"

"Jenny's helping her get ready. But when you see her, just don't freak out. 'Kay?"

"Is her costume not appropriate?" Ichabod asked.

"Its fine, but it might bring back some memories." Abbie told him, trying to give him some kind of warning.

 _Meanwhile in Madyson's bedroom…_

As Abbie left, Jenny faced the girl. "Okay first off, did you dye your hair?"

Madyson shook her head. "I used a light color spray. When I was a baby, my hair was red. So the spray just highlighted my dark hair." At 16 years old her once red hair had become a dark red, almost a rich brunette color.

"Okay," Jenny said. "Well I could help you fix it up a bit, but before we do that, you do realize you can't go outside barefoot right?" Madyson gave Jenny a look that said ' _Seriously?'_ "Just making sure. What size shoe do you wear?"

"8, why?"

"I think Abbie has a pair of shoes that would be perfect." Jenny took Madyson's hand and led her to the couple's room. Opening the closet she bent down and pulled out a pair of lace up black boots with a pointed toe. "No heel, but that's better anyway." She handed them to Madyson who put them on and then took Maddie into the bathroom. Working some mousse through her hair, giving it a bit more of a wild look, then helping her with a light coat of lipstick and gloss before turning her to the mirror.

"Wow kid, you really look like the old witch."

"Yeah," Madyson said, remembering what Katrina looked like from her flashbacks into Ichabod's mind.

"We better get out there." Said Jenny. The two women came out into the living room. Madyson saw Ichabod look at her. At first his look was that of shock then it turned into a look of adoration. If she was related to his late wife Katrina, this beautiful young lady in front of him only proved that not all witches were evil. Moving towards her, he kissed her forehead. "Most beautiful my dear."

"She cleans up good doesn't she Crane?" asked Jenny.

"That she does Miss Jennifer."

"You might wanna bring out a rifle."

"To ward off unworthy young men? I might just do that," Ichabod replied. "An excellent idea."

Madyson just opened her mouth in shock like _'you're kidding…'_

"Let's get going everyone." Abbie said. The small family went out to their vehicles and drove off downtown. Madyson was dropped off in the company Danica and Jarred, but before Abbie left she gave Madyson a cell phone. "For tonight. Ichabod and I will be at the city hall. If anything happens get there or call us or Jenny to come and get you. Her number's in there as well." Then they drove off. The three teens admired each other's costumes. Jared had streaked his hair blonde and both siblings were wearing matching costumes.

"The Incredibles? Very…incredible." Madyson quipped.

"Ha Ha," said Jarred. "So who are you?"

"Katrina Crane," said Madyson.

"I like it," said Danica. Then making a game plan, they started to trick or treat. Little did they know candy was not all they would be getting a taste of that night.

 **A/N: Yep another cliffhanger, but I've got class to get to. Creative Writing… can anyone say irony? so October should be finished up by next week. I would do it sooner but Mother's Day is this weekend, so hug your mom! Costumes are Ichabod as himself, Abbie is Grace Dixon and Madyson is Katrina. Danica is Violet and Jared is Mr. Incredible (from The Incredibles).**

 **A/N 2: Yep I brought Jenny in for a brief moment and made her middle name Lori after their mother in the previous chapter. (I looked up their mother's name). Let me know if you want to see Jenny again after the October bit is finished.**


	14. October Part 3

As the three friends made a very strategic path, to ensure the most candy was collected, through the small community of Sleepy Hollow on this haunted night, fun was definitely had. Separating for a bit, then meeting back up and seeing what kind of candy everyone had, they decided it was about time to head to City Hall. As they were passing by the cemetery and the church Tess, Brock and a few other kids came running out to the main street. "Oh man did you see that?" Brock asked Tess.

"Yeah I saw that Brock," said Tess sounding exasperated.

"Ah come on Tessa. It's not like it was real. Just something the city got together." Brock said to his girlfriend. Then, of course, Danica had to open her mouth. Her and Tess seemed to always butt heads and tonight was no different. "What's the matter Tess? Something scare you?"

The girl and her group only seemed to notice their three schoolmates just then. "What are you doing here?"

"Wondering what scared you," said Danica.

"Cool it squirt," Jarred hissed at his sister.

"You better listen to your brother Danica," said Brock.

"Shove it Brick," Jarred said. Madyson could see that a fight was gonna take place if someone didn't stop this altercation between the two boys and fast. Stepping between the two of them she said, "Cool it guys." They didn't look like they were going to stop. "I mean it. Both of you step down right now. None of us need the heat if a cop comes by right?" That got their attention.

As they were walking away, Madyson stopped Tessa. "What do you want?"

"What did you see in the cemetery?" Madyson asked her.

"Why? So you can make fun of me?"

"Hey I'm just curious."

"It looked like the Headless Horseman. Probably something the city put together to keep everyone out of the cemetery tonight." Tess told her, then took off. Madyson went back to Dany and Jarred, where he was getting on his sister's case.

"Why do you have to fight with her?"

"It's –

"Fun, yeah I know. But this _fun_ is going to get you in major trouble. Try not to piss her off hmm?"

"Jarred," Dany whined. Then she sees the look on her brother's face. Pouting she says, "Fine. Only for you brother dear."

"Guys I want to go in the cemetery." Said Maddie.

"What?" the two of them asked together. "Why?"

"Don't know. I just need to see." What she didn't dare tell them was when Tess mentioned Headless, she could feel something. Jarred and Danica shrugged and followed her as she walked in the cemetery.

Walking through the grounds while being mindful of the headstones, Danica said, "Okay maybe Tess was right. This place is creepy."

"What was that?" Jarred asked his sister. "Did you just say Tess was right?"

"If you say that to anyone at school I'll deny it." She said. "Hey where's Maddie?"

 _Meanwhile…_

In the few moments that Danica and Jarred had been discussing how creepy this place was, Madyson had wandered off, going around towards the back of the church grounds. Only a few graves were back here and they were old ones at that.

She then saw a man dressed in a suit kneeling in front of a grave. Thinking she was disturbing him she started to back away slowly, but she stepped on a branch that was on the ground. Hoping she hadn't caught his attention, she took a few more cautious steps. Then she walked on some fallen leaves. Her footsteps made them crunch under her feet.

The man then turned his head in her direction.

Earlier that evening, she had heard bits and pieces of what Jenny had said. _Blonde hair, blue eyes. Evil incarnate with his head attached._

As Madyson looked at him, he didn't look evil. She had seen evil. It had resided within most of her previous foster parents. This man didn't look evil. If anything he looked lonely.

The way he was looking at her was similar to how Ichabod had looked at her earlier this evening. For a brief moment, she looked like Katrina.

"Hey Madyson!" Danica and Jarred ran over as Abraham went into hiding. She then noticed whose grave he had been at. Katrina Crane.

"Hey Mads, you okay?" Dany asked her best friend, noticing her distant look.

"Yeah," she said as the sound of a horse was heard. Shaking her head she said, "Yeah I'm fine."

"Well I'm not," Dany said shivering. "Let's get out of here."

"I'm with her." Jarred said agreeing with his sister.

Madyson went out to the main road and called Jenny to come and pick all of them up. She arrived about 5 minutes later. After she drove them to City Hall, Danica and Jarred went inside and as Madyson got out of the vehicle Jenny asked her, "You saw him didn't you?"

"Yeah I did." Madyson said. "Jenny, he's not evil. He's lonely."

 **A/N: October is finished! Next posting will be after Monday next week after finals. I need to study.**


	15. November Part 1

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to post but I have been having a family crisis. Plus with how well this fic is being received, I decided for this chapter to do some research before writing it. This way I don't offend anyone. So please go easy on me as I have done the best I could. Also there will be a hidden movie quote from long ago. If you notice it, say so via review…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sleepy Hollow, Tom Mison or FOX Network.**

 _"Price check on prune juice, Bob. Price check on prune juice."_

Madyson made a face as her and Abbie were getting the stuff for Thanksgiving Dinner. "Yuck," she said. "Who drinks that?"

"I don't know," replied Abbie as she looked through the freezer door for the best priced frozen peas. "Little old ladies?"

"You mean like Principal Garcia?"

"What about Shelly?" Jenny asked as she came up to her sister with a basket in her hand.

"Hey Jenny."

"Hey Abbs. I got my contribution for the meal." She said. Abbie looked in her sister's basket and saw…

"Canned cranberry sauce and two pies from the bakery?"

"What?" she said shrugging. "You know I don't cook."

Madyson who had went back down the aisle a bit to get some more sour cream while the two were talking, came back and put the item in the cart. "Hey Jenny," she said to her aunt.

"Hey kiddo," she said, hugging her niece.

"Maddie, can you get the creamed corn?" Abigail asked the girl.

"Yep," she said, running over to where the canned goods were. She quickly found the creamed corn, but there was a bit of a problem in obtaining said item. It was on the top shelf and set back a bit.

Just out of Madyson's reach…


	16. November Part 2

Grocery shopping had gone smoothly two days before, other than the creamed corn debacle which Ichabod or Mr. Giant as she called him at that moment had to help her with. That had been…was there a word for what had happened?

 _Flashback…_

 _Madyson looked up and saw the creamed corn, just out of reach. Not seeing a store employee nearby, she vowed to get it herself, but how? That was the million dollar question. About to climb the shelf she was stopped when Ichabod came over and took it with ease before handing it to her. "Here you are," he said. Frustrated, she still said thanks before going back to Abbie with him heading up to the checkout to wait for his family._

 _End of Flashback…_

Annoying and frustrating. Those were two very good words to use. Darn her for being just a bit too small.

Anyway it was now early morning on Thanksgiving Day, just a bit after 7 am. Getting out of bed, Madyson opened her closet and dresser drawers to look for an outfit that would work for the holiday as well as possibly getting messy when cooking. Huffing, she quickly came to realize that dressy and messy did not mix, so she decided to go with a light sweater in a deep sea blue along with a pair of jeans. Putting on socks and her sneakers, she headed out to the kitchen and saw the worst thing possible.

Abbie and Ichabod kissing...and cooking.

Locking her emotions in check she cleared her throat which caused them to break away from each other. "Morning," she said to the couple.

"Morning Maddie." "Good morning Miss Madyson. Happy Thanksgiving." Abbie and Ichabod replied back. Madyson went to the fridge and was about to make a bowl of cereal. Then she realized one crucial thing was missing. "We're out of milk."

"That's what I forgot to get the other day." Abbie sighed.

"I shall make a run to the grocery store." Ichabod said, reaching under the sink for the reusable grocery bags. Madyson shook her head. "It's okay I'll get it."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "I can ride my bike there. It's not that far."

"Okay, can you also get some butter and rice?" Abbie asked, after looking in the fridge and pantry to see what other small items they needed.

"Yep. I can put those in the basket." Madyson said while putting on her coat. Abbie handed her some money and Madyson left. She rode about halfway there before she started shaking, her nerves setting her on edge. Stopping her bike she dismounted it, put down the kickstand and started crying.

She hadn't wanted to say anything to the two former Witnesses, but seeing Abbie and Ichabod this morning reminded her of her birth parents. This was shaping up to be the first real Thanksgiving since her birth parents were killed. The ones she had in previous foster homes didn't count because they were barely celebrated. But seeing the family togetherness this morning, which she loved just brought on a flood of emotions that she wasn't sure she was ready to handle quite yet.

But she knew she had to. She was doing great with Ichabod and Abbie and she didn't want to mess that up. Hey maybe she could make some new memories with them. Yeah she could do that.

With the sudden emotional breakdown gone as quick as it had come, she got back on her bike and headed the rest of the way to the grocery store. Locking her bike outside, she was about to head inside when she saw Principle Garcia.

"Miss Cromwell."

"Hi, Principle Garcia."

The air was thick between the two, but only for a moment. "Happy Thanksgiving Madyson."

Smiling she replied. "You too, ma'am" Then she went inside.

 **A/N: Yep, here's a cliffie. A couple of things. First i know Madyson seems to be a bit emotional at times, but hey she's been through a lot. Should i put her in counseling? Let me know your opinion on it. Second there will be action next chapter. I promise. I know these months are centered on the holidays, but it seems to make it a bit easier. I promise it will only be like that until February. Oh, I need Christmas present ideas. Same as last time, reviews or PM.**


	17. November Part 3

Going inside the store, she got a feeling that she wouldn't just be getting milk, butter and rice. So she took a small cart instead of a basket. Turns out that feeling was dead on because she was about to head to the dairy section after getting the rice when her phone vibrated with a text message.

 _Maydson, please get 4 ears of corn. A total of 7 if there is enough. –Ichabod Crane_

 _'_ _Seriously'_ she thought. It was Thanksgiving Day. She would be lucky if she could get 2, let alone 4, never mind 7. But she decided to at least try. Heading over to produce, she looked at the small selection left and proceeded to pick through to try and find at least a couple good ears.

As she did, the automatic doors opened and in walked a fully dressed Native American-well actually he was half-dressed. Wearing deer-skin pants and war-paint smeared on his face, his head was adorned by a headband with a single black feather sticking out of the side of it. His jet black hair was hanging down just past his shoulders. This whole aura of evil that he carried as he entered the store was finished off by the hatchet on his belt that glinted under the florescent lights. She looked at the hatchet, which had caught her eye and she swore that its glinting was caused by what looked like blood on the blade.

The Native American looked around the store before his eyes locked on the few people in the produce section, Madyson included. "White people must pay," he said in a low tone that held so much anger. As he walked over to the produce he pulled the hatchet from his side and threw it towards Madyson, who immediately dove to the ground. The weapon just missed her and lodged itself in a squash.

He came over and dislodged the hatchet as Madyson got to her feet. "You will die witch," he said, about to throw the hatchet again at Madyson. She didn't really feel like dying today, so she pushed the Native American into the organic produce, which caused a few items to fall on him and for him to stumble a bit, being caught off guard.

Madyson grabbed two ears of corn from the bin and ran to the register. Grabbing a bag along the way, she dropped a 10 dollar bill on the conveyer belt. "Keep the change!" she yelled as she ran out of the store and got on her bike throwing the items into the bag, then the bag into the basket. As she pedaled off as fast as she could, she pressed a random number on her phone, hoping that she speed-dialed someone who could help her. Thankfully she had her Bluetooth on when someone picked up.

 _"_ _Hey Maddie,"_ she heard someone say.

It was Jenny. "Jenny," she said her voice desperate.

 _"_ _Hey kid, are you okay? You sound out of breath."_

"Oh yeah, I'm just great," she said, peeking behind her. The Native American had caught up and he just threw the hatchet at her yet again. She swerved her bike, to avoid it. The hatchet lodged itself in a tree.

 _"_ _Madyson?"_

"I'm fine Jenny, considering A NATIVE AMERICAN IS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

 _"_ _What? Maddie, can you repeat that?"_

"Yeah, I'm being chased by a pissed off Native American with a mean hatchet throw. And I don't think this is a Thanksgiving prank," she said as she swerved again. "I'm trying to lose him on my bike, but he runs fast. Like, really fast."

About to grab her jacket and go find her niece, she first asked Madyson, " _Okay where are you?"_

"I'm over on Rt. 3. I just passed the Tucker Farm."

Jenny knew exactly where Madyson was. " _Okay you're about 5 miles from O'Bryan's. Can you make it?"_

"Yeah I think so."

 _"_ _Okay then get here. I'll be waiting."_

"Okay," Madyson heard Jenny hang up. Then she swerved again barely missing the hatchet as it whipped past her head. She took a tumble and went down hard, her and the bike. The impact hurt and as she was about to get to her feet, she saw the Native American approach her. She was scared stiff as he kept coming closer.

Then he swooped in…

 **A/N: hope I built up some suspense for you all.**

 **A/N 2: Okay bits of this are not geographically accurate and I do not know the name of the bar featured in the show, so I made up the name. also why I keep saying native American instead of indian, is because I do not want to confuse this type of indian with the indian culture. Sorry but I took an intro to non western culture class this past semester. so I've learned to verbally distinguish between the two.**


	18. November Part 4

_Previously: As she was about to get to her feet, she saw the Native American approach her. She was scared stiff as he kept coming closer._

 _Then he swooped in…_

Madyson wanted to close her eyes in fear, not wanting for this evil being to be the last thing before she dies. But she couldn't, she couldn't close them. Her eyes went wider, as wide as possible with every step this Native American took towards her.

Just as she feared she would take her last breath, his body disappeared and in its place an owl appeared, screeching and flapping its wings at her in a very angry manner, before flying away. After the initial shock wore off, Madyson got to her feet and pulled her bike from its place on the ground. Getting on it she pedaled off the last bit of her trip as quickly as she could with shaky legs and sore body, not looking back.

Arriving at O'Bryan's, she got off the bike and leaned it against the outside wall, then limped inside.

 **Meanwhile…**

 _As Jenny had been talking with Madyson, Joe came in the bar from the back and started to unpack the boxes of alcohol, putting the liquid in its proper place. Then he heard Jenny say, "Okay you're about 5 miles from O'Bryan's. Can you make it?...Okay then get here. I'll be waiting." Then she hung up the phone._

 _"Hey Jenny what's wrong?" Joe asked her._

 _"Let's just say Thanksgiving has gotten a whole lot weirder…"_

 **Current scene…**

Madyson limped inside and Jenny immediately stood up from the table she was sitting at. "Oh my God, Maddie!" Jenny cried out, as she went over to her niece.

"Jenny I'm fine," Madyson said as she limped over to Jenny. She was met halfway and Jenny helped her to sit down at the table. "Hey Joe," Jenny called out. "Can you get the first-aid kit?"

"Yeah sure," he replied, as he got it from under the counter. He brought it over as Jenny was looking over the girl to check how bad her wounds were.

"Thanks," she said to Joe. "Oh Joe, this is Madyson."

"Maddie," Madyson said to the tough looking man. "I like to be called Maddie."

"Maddie it is," he said. "I'm Joe Corbin."

"Sheriff Corbin's son?" Madyson asked.

"I'm guessing you knew my old man?" Joe said.

"Not technically. I, uh…OW!" she cried out, hissing at the contact of the alcohol pad Jenny had wiped her hand with to cleanse the scrape. "Sorry kid," Jenny apologized.

"It's alright. Um Joe, let's just say I know quite a bit about Sleepy Hollow and leave it at that." To this Joe just shrugged. "As long as you're not evil, we're cool."

"I guess we're cool then," she told him, with a small smile on her face.

Closing the first aid kit, Jenny said, "Okay now that you're patched up and Joe knows that you're not evil, you mind telling me what you were doing out this way? I figured you'd be helping the cutesy couple cook."

"We needed some things from the store."

"How come Crane or Abbie didn't drive you?"

At this question Maddie fell silent. How did she tell Jenny that she didn't want a Thanksgiving? That the memories, good and bad were too painful for her? Before she could she was saved by the bell…literally. Her phone rang.

Jenny took it from her and put it on speaker. "Hey Abbs."

 _"Jenny? Why are you answering Maddie's phone? Is she okay?"_

"I'm fine Abbie." Madyson said.

 _"Then what's going on?"_

"Madyson just ran into a little trouble," Jenny said.

 _"Trouble? What kind of trouble?"_ Madyson and Jenny could then hear Crane in the background. _"Trouble? Is Miss Madyson alright?"_

"I'm fine."

 _"Then what kind of trouble?"_

Jenny spoke. "The holiday kind." She said. Madyson chimed in, "Yeah…vengeful against white people and witches. Oh and it comes equipped with a hatchet."

" _WHAT?"_ Abbie and Ichabod yelled.


	19. November Part 5

"Yeah I was chased by a Native American who's hell-bent on killing me because I'm a witch." Madyson told her foster parents over the phone.

"But she's fine Abbie." Jenny told her sister before she could freak out more. "A little shook up and a bit scraped up, but she's good."

 _"Okay," Abbie said taking a deep breath and put her phone on speaker. She could tell that Ichabod wanted to know exactly what was going on as much as she did. "Do you know where the Native American is now?"_

"Not really," Maddie said. "He kind of turned into an owl and flew off."

 _"He turned into an owl?" Ichabod asked. "He could be a skin-walker."_

"A what?" Madyson asked.

 _"A skin-walker. They are more commonly known as shape-shifters." Ichabod said. Then Abigail chimed in. "Looks like we need to take a trip to the archives. Jenny we'll meet you and Maddie there."_ _Then she disconnected the call._

Jenny looked at Madyson. "Well come on kid. It's about time you got shown the fun part of what we used to do." Calling to Joe who was in the back, she said, "Hey Joe, finish up and lock up okay?"

Joe came out. "Are you gonna need any help?"

Jenny thought quickly. They knew what they might be looking for this time, unlike so many times in the past, but back up never hurt. "Yeah, why not?" Joe came out, locking the door behind him and got into Jenny's jeep.

 **Meanwhile…**

Abbie and Ichabod had left the cabin and were just now pulling up in front of the building that housed the archives. As they got out of the vehicle, Shelly Garcia came over. "Lieutenant Mills, Mr. Crane, I'm glad I was able to catch you."

"Shelly, what is it?" Abbie asked the principal. "We're kind of in a hurry."

"It's about Madyson-

"Did she get into some kind of trouble at school?" Ichabod asked, wondering if that had been the reason Madyson had been shying away from him and Abbie the past few days.

"No, quite the contrary. Her behavior has been excellent, but I'm afraid that she might be having some family problems."

"If you're insinuating that she's being mistreated-

"Miss Mills, I understand that my initial reaction to Madyson was unneeded. After looking at her file, I now understand why she's been like this."

"Like what?" Abbie asked.

"Miss Mills, in accordance with educational guidelines, I receive a brief summary of her state file along with her school records. In her previous foster homes, she hasn't had good holiday memories. I'm approaching you now because of a poem she had wrote before the holiday break for her English class, that she titled NOBODY." Shelly handed them the poem. "I called her into my office and suggested that she talk with our school counselor, but she refused. Also this morning I saw her as I exited the grocery store. She looked like she had been crying. Abbie, Ichabod, Madyson seems like a very special girl. Please talk with her, make sure she knows you care for her. If you have to take her to a counselor. She has more hurt inside than she is letting herself show." Shelly then walked away to her car.

"Shelly!" Abbie called.

"Yes?"

"Thanks. Oh and Happy Thanksgiving."

"You too Miss Mills, Mr. Crane." Shelly then got into her car and drove away. Ichabod and Abbie went down into the archives. Sitting down and waiting for Jenny and Madyson they read their charge's poem.

 _NOBODY_

 _I am not wanted/just a number waiting to be claimed passed along like luggage/until now/but I can't tell them how bad it hurts sometimes/deep inside/I can't crush their dreams/the happiness they have/because of my pain/so I carry the burden/because I am nobody._

The couple looked at each other, feeling ignorant at not being able to recognize the hurt that Madyson had been hiding, Abbie especially. "We'll talk to her my love," Ichabod said. "We'll make sure she understands that we want her."

"Yeah," Abbie nodded in agreement. "But it couldn't hurt to have her talk to a professional. At least a session or two. I might know someone who could help."

Just then Jenny, Joe and Madyson entered the archives. "Okay," said Joe. "What are we looking for?"

Ichabod got up and started perusing the shelves. "Any information we can find on skin-walkers, shape-shifters-

"Yeah we got it Crane," said Jenny. Madyson started looking over the shelves carefully until Abbie stopped her. "You can help after we talk." Pulling the young girl aside, she confronted her about the poem she wrote. "We care about you and about what you think. We protect you, not the other way around. So anytime you wanna say something to us, you say it. Okay?"

Madyson looked at her feet. "I just don't want to screw this up."

Abbie pulled her into a hug. Then said, "If you don't feel comfortable talking with us, how about someone else?"

Madyson broke the contact. "You want me to talk to a shrink?" she said angry.

Abbie nodded. "Just once or twice. I know most of them suck, but I know one that might help." Seeing Madyson tense up, she broke out her only playing card. "For me and Crane? Just try it?"

Looking away, she knew Abbie was pulling out the blackmail, but deep, _deep_ down, she knew that Abbie had a good reason. "Just once." Going back over to the group, Madyson started carefully looking through a few books that had been set on the table.

After almost an hour, Maddie asked Jenny, "So this is what you guys used to do? Look through books?"

"Yep, this is part of it." Jenny said as she turned some pages. "Sometime we would find what we were looking for pretty quick. Other times it would take a while."

"Hmm," Madyson said, looking through a book as well. Then as she turned a page, her eyes fell on a few passages that held key information to what Madyson had experienced. "Hey! I think I found something." Everyone came over and Madyson read what she had found.

 _Quite a few Native American tribes are familiar with the idea of a man transforming from man to beast. The belief is known in many tribes including the Mohawk (whose territories once covered upstate New York to southern Quebec) where those that could shift were known as limmikin (sometimes yenaloosi) but it is the Navajo tribe that is best known for its shifter beliefs. These shifters are called skin-walkers, the Navajo word for such people is yeenadlooshi, which means "he goes on all fours."_

 _According to Navajo tradition skin-walkers will even look physically different from normal people – the main difference being their eyes, which are large and glowing, even in daylight. It is thought that if someone looks a skin-walker in the eyes they can absorb a person and "steal their skin." So it goes without saying that someone should avoid looking anyone suspected of being a skin-walker in the eyes. They were also believed to have no genitals and their skin was supposedly rock hard, making it impervious to axes and arrows._

 _In some versions of the tradition it was believed that becoming a skinwalker was caused by dark forces, a person that becomes one was believed to have done something immoral to attract that darkness. Also, a skinwalker didn't take just one form, they took many, such as owls, crows, coyotes, but one of the most common forms was wolf. While in animal form they lost all trace of humanity, the beast and animal instincts took over, making them vicious and unpredictable. This was only one version though, another is that while in animal form they were actually much more intelligent. They were also able to read minds and could lure people out of their homes and into the woods by imitating the voices and cries of loved ones._

As Madyson finished reading, Jenny said, "Okay well the owl thing matches up. So now what?"

"Well the Native American must have done something bad, or been a part of something evil to be like right?" Madyson asked. Abbie nodded. "With dead people or bad people, you need to help them cross over. Like help with unfinished business?"

"Where'd you learn that?" Joe asked.

"Casper," Madyson said. "It's a good movie."

"Which Casper?" asked Jenny, "Because you know there's more than one, right?"

Abbie cleared her throat. "We can discuss movies later. Right now we need to figure out what this Native American is doing here, what he wants and how to beat him."

Joe said, "According to legend, he's impervious to axes and arrows." "Right," said Jenny, "So Joe and I can start by finding weapons that might work on stopping him. Or at least slowing him down."

"Good," Ichabod said. Then an idea came to mind. "While you do that Abbie, Madyson and I will go and visit an old friend who might be appropriate in aiding us on our quest."

"Who?" Madyson asked.

Then it hit Abbie on who Crane was talking about. The two of them said together, "Mr. Duncan."

 **A/N: information on skin-walkers and shapeshifters etc. was found on native-american-werewolves/**


	20. November Part 6

Getting into Abbie's car, the three of them headed to **"Geronimotors"**. Being the holiday, it was very quiet and apparently Lady Luck was with them, because just as the three exited the vehicle they saw their old acquaintance getting into his own car and start the engine.

Ichabod raised his hand in greeting to get the man's attention and called out, "Mr. Duncan?"

The owner thought at first it was a customer. "Sorry we're closed." Then looking out his window he saw who it was. Rolling it down he asked, "You again?" he asked, remembering the man. Then he saw Abbie. "You as well? Look I'm not looking to get involved in anything today, got it?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't have any other option. I know it's a holiday and you probably have a family at home, but right now I'm trying to protect mine." Abbie told him.

"What did you and the war hero get involved in now?"

Madyson stepped forward. "Me."

Seamus Duncan looked at the girl and sighed. "What happened to you?" He asked, noticing her slightly disheveled appearance.

"I have a skin-walker after me. Why though? I don't have a damn clue." Abbie nudged Madyson. "Language," she whispered to the girl. Madyson just rolled her eyes. "Look all we need is some information. It'll take maybe 5, 10 minutes. Then we'll go." Abbie said.

Mr. Duncan knew he had to help. If not for the duo, then for the girl. Skin-walkers were bad news and if one was after a teenager, he didn't want her blood on his hands or conscience. "Follow me." Driving to where the dream demon had been defeated, Mr. Duncan stopped the car, shut off the engine and stepping out of the car he asked, "Okay what do you know so far?"

 _Meanwhile…_

Jenny stopped her jeep outside of a garage. She and Joe got out. "We're getting help from mechanics?" Joe asked.

"Zip it Joe," Jenny said in a low voice, not wanting for the garages occupants to hear the insult. "Ash knows what he's doing."

"Ash?" Joe asked. Just then a burly looking man came out from a small house that was next to the garage. "Hey Mills," the man said.

"Ash," said Jenny as she walked over to the man and gave him a hug. Pulling away she told him, "Glad you're here. We need your help."

Ash looked over at Joe. "That the Wendigo?"

"Former actually. Joe meet Big Ash. Ash this is Joe." Jenny said, making the introductions. Joe then realized this was the man responsible for helping with his former curse and he quickly gained a newfound respect for the Shawnee. "Look Ash, my niece is in major trouble and we need some gear."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Skin-walker," Joe said. "We know arrows and axes are useless-

"That's about all we know," Jenny interrupted. "You know what else might kill it?"

Ash went into the garage and dusted off a few crates. "You can't kill it without the right ritual." Pulling off the top of one crate, he took out a small box. "But you might be able to slow it down with these," Ash said opening the box. "Bullets with white ash. This will wound one and make it retreat into its animal form." As he handed the box to Joe he said, "Whatever you do, do not…I repeat DO NOT hit a skin-walker in its animal form. All that will do is piss of the human part of it and make it a lot angrier."

"Thanks Ash." Said Jenny as she and Joe got back in the jeep and drove off.

 _Back at the shed…_

"That's it." Madyson told Mr. Duncan. "I have some witch heritage and I guess the skin-walker is after me because of it."

"We're thinking that a witch must have ticked him off," said Abbie. "And now he is after Miss Madyson." Ichabod finished.

"What did the skin-walker look like?" asked Mr. Duncan.

"He was bare-chested. His face had war paint streaked on it, on one side and the other side he had a black circle around his eye, kinda like the Target dog, but not red paint. And he had a headband on with a single black feather tucked in it."

Mr. Duncan went over to a shelf and took an old leather-bound photo album from it. Opening it and turning the pages he stopped when his eyes rested upon one photo in particular. Showing it to Madyson he asked her, "Is this who you saw?"

Looking at the photo she nodded. "Yeah," she whispered as the fear came back to her. "That's him."

Mr. Duncan went through the shed gathering various things. "Mr. Duncan who is he? You act like you know him." Madyson asked the salesman. He stopped for a brief moment his hands clenched into fists and said, "His name is Shila Atsa. It means Brother Eagle."

"He's your ancestor," Ichabod said, to which Seamus nodded and replied, "To stop his spirit we need to perform a smudging."

"What?" Madyson asked, confused.

"It's better known as a cleansing ritual." Ichabod said. Gathering the items in a deerskin bag, Seamus said to the trio, "I hope you wore your hiking boots."

 **A/N: okay this is getting a bit long, so I thought here would be a good stopping point. Sorry if it's not up to my usual goodness. This week has been rough emotionally. I did the best I could with research and tried to make it as accurate as possible. The information I am using will be cited in the next chapter, which will be the last bit for November. Also December will be very short. A chapter or 2. 3 at most.**


	21. November Part 7

Walking through the woods, the four people came upon a small clearing with a medium-size rock almost dead center in the middle of it. As they entered the clearing Madyson's legs became wobbly, causing her to stumble a bit. Her skin started to tingle. "Mr. Duncan, this place…it has power doesn't it?"

He pulled the items from bag he carried as he answered her. "Yes. Certain people have spoken of feeling the ancients in this clearing." Setting the items from the bag on the rock, Seamus took off his shirt and said, "Now we wait for the sun to set. Madyson stand next to me."

"You're going to call him?" Maddie asked. Seamus shook his head. "It's me."

Ichabod was outraged. "That is not an option!"

"My ancestor is after her. She is the only one who can guarantee his appearance."

"I will not allow my daughter to be harmed!"

Madyson gasped. He called her his daughter. "It's alright Crane," said Abbie. "Mr. Duncan won't let anything happen to her." Looking at Seamus she said, "Right?"

"She won't be harmed. Once his spirit is here, I can help him move on."

Madyson hugged Ichabod. Looking at him as she walked over to Mr. Duncan she said to Ichabod, "It's okay Dad." This made tears form in Ichabod's eyes "Gotta do my part right?" As she took her place next to Mr. Duncan, the sun began to set.

BANG! BANG!

Everyone suddenly tensed as gunfire was heard…

 _Meanwhile…_

As Joe drove the Jeep, Jenny loaded the bullets Big Ash gave her into various weapons. "Okay," Joe said. "So how are we going to find this Native American?"

"I guess we just let him find us," replied Jenny as she looked out the window. Then in her side mirror she saw something. "Uh, Joe?"

"Yeah?"

"Look in the mirror."

 _This is what we feared_

 _The paleface is a demon_

 _The only thing they feel at all is greed_

 _Beneath that milky hide_

 _There's emptiness inside_

 _I wonder if they even bleed_

Joe looked in the main rearview mirror and saw the Native American. "Shit! He's on horseback now?" The Native American was quickly catching up. As he rode he drew an arrow from his quiver. Lining it along his bow string he pulled, aimed and fired. It landed in the spare tire on the back of the Jeep.

"Damn he got the tire!" Jenny cried. "Joe push it!"

"I am!" He said back.

 _They're savages! Savages!_

 _Barely even human_

 _Savages! Savages!_

 _Killers at the core_

As the next arrow fired, Joe swerved the Jeep to try and avoid it, but the arrow went through the vehicle and the impact caused the Jeep to go off the road and into a tree. "Damnit!" Joe cursed. "Come on Jen!" Getting out of the Jeep, Jenny grabbed her gun, handing Joe one and firing a few warning shots in the direction of the Native American, one of them making contact, before they started to run.

 _Back at the clearing…_

Hearing the gunfire, Seamus Duncan began the ritual as he burned the sage in the bowl and started the call to his ancestor. Facing west he fanned the smoke with a falcon feather, holding the ceremonial bowl close to his heart, saying a prayer of peace. As he burned the cedar while facing the east and raising the bowl to his forehead, Jenny and Joe came into the clearing. Seeing Abbie and Ichabod, they were relieved. "He's right behind us," Jenny told them. Then she saw Maddie next to Mr. Duncan. "Maddie get over here," she hissed at the girl in a low yell. When Madyson shook her head, Jenny started to go over and get her, but was stopped by Abbie. "No Jenny. She has to stay there."

Seamus took no notice of the confrontation and burned the sweet grass as he turned to the north and held the bowl close to his stomach. The combination of the herbs was causing the smoke to grow thick and he fanned it again with the falcon feather.

"You're gonna let her be bait?" Jenny asked her sister. "I can't believe this."

"Miss Jenny," Ichabod said to his sister-in-law. "This is a smudging ceremony. Mr. Duncan and Madyson are the only ones who can stop the spirit. We cannot interfere." This last bit was said with a heavy heart as he prayed that his daughter would live through this.

As Mr. Duncan burned the tobacco or _Say-ma_ and faced the east, he held the bowl to his heart again, then set the bowl on the rock as he finished chanting.

An evil presence was felt as an owl broke through the trees, swooping into the clearing and landed in front of Mr. Duncan and Madyson. Ruffling his feathers, he transformed into Shila Atsa.

 _They're different from us_

 _Which means they can't be trusted_

 _We must sound the drums of war_

Marching forward, as Seamus started the prayer that would help his ancestor cross over, he was knocked to the ground by Shila Atsa. As Seamus fell, the spirit locked eyes with Madyson.

 _They're savages! Savages!_

 _First we deal with this one_

 _Then we sound the drums of war_

Once the spirit's eyes were on her, she knew that she had to be the one to help him find peace.

 _I don't know what I can do_

 _Still, I know I've got to try_

He walked towards her, causing her heart to pound in her chest.

 _Mountain, help my heart be great_

 _Spirits of the earth and sky ..._

As he stood not two feet from her, she was more scared than she had ever been, but she knew she had to help him cross over. He reached over to grab her arm and his hand touched hers. In that instant it was like Ichabod all over again. As their hands touched, she saw brief glimpses of his life. How he lived, how he died.

She could almost feel the pain he was in, when his camp was ambushed. His family was killed and Katrina stood nearby, refusing to save him or his wife and child.

 _Please don't let it be too late_

"I'm not her. I'm not Katrina," she said looking him in the eyes. "I may look like her a bit, but I'm not her." Realizing she had the spirit's attention she continued. "I know she hurt you and you miss your family. Katrina is gone though and you family is waiting for you, as is mine," she told him as she looked at Jenny, Joe, Abbie and Ichabod. "You need to move on."

The setting sun then shone directly on his body and a falcon appeared where he had previously stood. Flapping its wings, the bird took off from the ground and flew away.

The adults came running over to Madyson. "We did it right?" she asked. Just then the wind gently blew through the trees, giving her, her answer.

 _8 PM O'Bryan's_

Food was laid on two tables that had been pushed together and everyone was sitting down, Abbie next to Ichabod who was sitting at one end, Jenny next to Joe who was at the other and Madyson was sitting between Jenny and Ichabod. Just before Joe started to carve the turkey, Ichabod tapped his glass. "I'd like to make a toast." Everyone looked at him. "To Miss Madyson, for surviving her first supernatural encounter with us. Taking it in stride and walking away with nary a scratch."

"To Maddie!" Everyone cheered as they clinked glasses. Jenny pulled Maddie into a hug, tickling her sides. "Yea Maddie!"

"Jenny," Madyson weakly protested as she batted her away.

Joe carved the turkey and as food was passed around, Madyson thought _'Now this is a Thanksgiving worth remembering.'_

 **A/N: Music used is "Savages" from "Pocahontas" All the information on the Native American was found via the websites listed and through friends.**

 **2010/10/how-to-perform-a-native-american-smudging-ceremony-a-traditional-ritual-for-spiritual-cleansing/**


	22. December Part 1

**A/N: As I previously mentioned, December will be fairly short. Also I have decided to mash December and January together. So the last bit of the December chapters will continue into January and feature a brief New Years Eve mention.**

 _December 20_ _th_ _…_

Madyson had been on Christmas break for 3 days now. Currently she and Danica were strolling through downtown Sleepy Hollow while drinking hot chocolate from Styrofoam cups and nibbling on fresh made gingerbread men that they had bought from a street vendor.

The two teenage girls were chatting away as they walked, trying to make the most of the time they had together, before Danica and Jarred had to leave.

"So your dad wants you for how long?" Madyson asked her best friend.

"Jarred and I are gonna be gone until after the New Year."

"But, Tampa?"

"Yep," Dani told Maddie. This was where her dad had moved to with his half of the divorce settlement. That and his new girlfriend, who portrayed the perfect definition of a trophy wife. Young, blonde and beautiful, arm candy. "Our flight leaves 9 PM tonight." She continued as she sat down on a bench, Madyson sitting next to her. "The only good thing is that none of us will miss out on the snow," she scoffed, shivering.

To this statement, Madyson agreed. "With how cold it is, you would think we would get a dusting of snow at the very least." To this Dani agreed before exclaiming, "Oh! I got you something!" She then pulled a small wrapped box from her purse and gave it to Madyson.

Madyson took it and in turn took an envelope and a small wrapped box from her messenger bag. "I got you and Jared something as well," she told her friend as she handed her the items. The two having exchanged gifts rose from the bench and continued through downtown.

At least until Madyson stopped in front of a store window. Going inside with Dani right behind her, she took the item she saw from its spot. It was a thick wool scarf, a rich navy blue in color. "That's a nice scarf," Dani commented. "Is it for Ichabod?"

"No," replied Madyson as she shook her head.

"Then who?"

"I'm not sure," Madyson spoke, a bit confused.

"Ah." Dani then knew what was happening. "One of those moments huh?" Back before Thanksgiving Dani had seen her best friend accidently levitating a pencil during one of their study sessions. Surprisingly enough to Madyson, Dani had actually been cool with it. Now Dani realized that her best friend had more powers than just levitation.

Once Madyson paid for the scarf, the two of them left the shop and made plans to Skype each other Christmas Eve and open each other's presents via webcam. Dani then headed home while Madyson headed to Fox Creek Stables, where she had been working since the beginning of the month, to pick up her paycheck.

As she does this her boss, Sarah Gillespie, asks her to look in on a temporary boarder who will be with them until after the New Year. "It's the white horse at the far end. Just needs some fresh food and water."

" 'Kay," Madyson complies, then goes to check on the horse. What she sees startles her for a moment. This pure white horse has brown eyes, but with a blood red tint to them. Calming her nerves, as she knew she needed to be calm around horses, she scooped some feed into the box and gave the animal some water. The horse took a few bites of the feed, then stared at her. She carefully approached the horse and petted it, running her fingers under the mane and along it head behind its ears.

Then she saw the name plate on the stall. "D? Is that short for something?" The horse whinnied and Madyson suddenly knew who this horse was. "Well, Happy Christmas D," Madyson said to the animal then left the stable and went home.

Entering the cabin and removing her boots and jacket, Abbie who was cooking dinner asked her, "Hey, how was counseling?"

"Okay," Madyson replied shrugging. She had been going, starting around the same time as she started to work. It wasn't _too_ bad. "We talked about how I feel about Christmas."

"And?"

"It's a holiday I like."

"Cool," Abbie replied. "Remember, you can-

"Talk to you and Ichabod," Madyson interrupted. "I know." Standing by the counter she asked, "You need any help?" To this Abigail nodded and the two cooked dinner. It was a good night.


	23. December Part 2

_December 24_ _th_

 _8PM…_

Madyson was sitting on her bed, waiting for Dani to Skype her. Then her laptop notified her of an incoming call. She clicked the approve notification and Dani's face came up on screen.

 _"Hey Maddie."_

"Hi Dani!" Madyson exclaimed. "How's Tampa?"

 _"Hot! It was 90 degrees here today. I mean it's Christmas Eve, there has gotta be a law or something about not going above 50 degrees this time of year, no matter where you are."_

"Well be glad it's so hot. It dipped to 20 here. I had to break out my flannel pajamas."

 _"You gonna be a woods-girl this year Mads?" "Jarred!"_ Madyson saw Dani throw a pillow at her brother's head. _"Don't you ever knock?"_

"So we opening presents or what?"

 _"Yep."_ Dani and Jarred opened theirs. Madyson had given Jarred a Game Stop gift card and Dani had received a charm bracelet with an infinity charm on it. _"Friends forever?"_

"You know it." Then Madyson opened her present. Pulling it out of the box, her mouth hung open in shock.

 _"I think you broke your best friend Danica." "Shut up Jar-head. Madyson you okay?"_

"It's beautiful." She pulled out the forest green pendant that was set in a silver circle and hung from a thin silver chain.

 _"Glad you like it. I found it at an antique shop. They had just got a bunch of stuff from an estate sale and that was one of the few pieces of jewelry."_

After a bit more talking between the three teenagers, Madyson ended the Skype call and went to sleep.

 **A/N: I kid you not I have a piece of jewelry just like Katrina's necklace, but it's set in gold not silver and the chain I got from Walmart. But the pendant I got from an antique shop. So it's pretty awesome. And now back to our Christmas special…**

 _December 25_ _th_ _. Christmas Day 5:53 am…_

Madyson slowly awoke, having felt the need to go and use the toilet. After a tinkle and a flush, she trudged back to her room, laying back down on her bed only to jolt right back up again. _'No way…'_ she thought as she looked out the window. Running over to it and pulling back the curtains, she saw… _'Holy pepperoni'_

She ran out of her room and headed to the living room, opening the front door. _'Yep. IT'S SNOWING!'_ She wanted to scream in enjoyment, but the need to do something else first overcame her. She shut the door then went back to her room and booted up her laptop. Opening an app, she waited for it to activate.

 _"Girl, do you have any idea what time it is?"_

Yep. She had Skyped Dani at 5:58 am on Christmas morning. "Don't care! It's snowing! Like several feet of snow!"

 _"Really?"_

"Yep!" Madyson nodded excitedly. This had to be the best Christmas surprise yet.

 _"Good. So why don't you go wake up the cutesy couple and share the news with them?"_ Dani was not a morning person during the school breaks. _"I'll call you later and be more excited then."_

"Okay!" Madyson chirped and ended the call. Closing her laptop, she looked at her alarm clock and saw it was now 6 AM on the dot. Feeling like a child again, something she hadn't truly felt since her parents passing, she went down to Abbie and Ichabod's room. Opening the door very quietly, she saw the two of them sound asleep and Ichabod was snoring.

 _'It's raining, it's pouring the old man is snoring'_ Madyson thought and snorted back a laugh. _'Well it's snowing.'_ With these thoughts she bounded into the bedroom and all but leaped onto the couple's bed.

"It's Christmas morning! And it's snowing out! Wake up!"

Abbie slowly stretched her arms above her as her eyes blinked themselves awake, having been deep in sleep. Ichabod on the other hand, jolted awake looking around the room for the disturbance. "What? What is it?"

"It's snowing! Wake up!" Madyson exclaimed again in childish glee.

Abbie now a bit more awake than she had been a minute ago, smiled at this as she climbed from the bed and pulled on her robe, leaving the room to go make coffee. Only two minutes later from her bedroom emerged Madyson pulling Ichabod behind her. Madyson then made her way to the door as she attempted to go outside. However her plans to enjoy this bit of Christmas cheer sent by Mother Nature were foiled by Lieutenant Abigail Mills.

"Nope. First breakfast, then we open one present each. Then you can go outside."

Hearing Abbie's words, she huffed in annoyance, pouting, but then moved away from the door and into the kitchen to eat breakfast with her family. After Madyson all but scarfed down her food, she opened the present that Abbie and Ichabod handed her. As she opened the box, which she thought contained clothing, she was pleasantly surprised at its contents.

For instead of clothing, it held papers, but not just any papers. This box held legal documents.

 ** _Formal approval to begin adoption proceedings_**

This was what Madyson read on said form.

"Abigail and I have already talked to your case worker." Ichabod told Madyson

"It's going to take until this summer," Abbie said. "The courts might finalize it sooner however taking until the summer is the worst case scenario. After speaking with the family court judge, he believes that with how old you are, your permission would hold a good deal of weight in the final proceedings."

 _Don't turn your face towards the night, keep in close it will be all right. Cause sometimes love it feels like pain. Hold on tight don't lose your grip. You only get back what you give. Cause sometimes love it feels like pain._

Madyson felt like she could barely breathe. This was every foster kid's dream, finding a forever family. She knew she belonged with Abbie and Ichabod, but these papers in front of her made it that much more real. Tears formed in her eyes and trailed down her cheeks, her lower lip trembling as she left the kitchen and ran towards her room.

Ichabod and Abbie were devastated as they saw Madyson run off to her room. "Maybe it's too soon Ichabod." Abbie said, putting on a brave face. Although she wanted nothing more than to make Madyson a permanent part of their family. Then just as she was about to put the papers back in the box, Madyson came back in the room and took the paperwork, scrawling her name in the appropriate spots. As she set the papers on the counter, she looked at Abbie and Ichabod and said, "Sorry. I needed a pen."

Ichabod let out a laugh as did Abigail. Madyson hugged Abbie, then hugged Ichabod, the new family shedding tears of happiness.

 _Cause I'm not your enemy, I will never let you down. I'll hold on through all the pain until you let me gain some ground. Because it's not worth the fight, no it's not worth your time. So leave your regrets and live your life._

Ending the moment, the trio ate a small lunch and afterwards, as Abbie put the signed papers in her work case, Madyson suddenly realized that there was something else important that needed to happen today. Picking up the house phone, she dialed a number.

"Hey Jenny, I need a favor…"

 **A/N 2: Song used is Not Your Enemy by FM Reset. Don't worry, this chapter was awesome, but the best is yet to come…**


	24. December Part 3-Merry Christmas

_Previously: As Abbie put the signed papers in her work case, Madyson suddenly realized that there was something else important that needed to happen today. Picking up the house phone, she dialed a number._

 _"Hey Jenny, I need a favor…"_

After asking Jenny for a ride into town, Madyson hung up the phone and took the present from her room, which held the scarf that she had bought in town a mere five days ago. She now knew who her purchase had been for. She only hoped that her feeling on where and when to meet this person was correct.

Exiting her room, she took her coat from the coat rack and told Abbie and Ichabod that she would be back in time for dinner. "Where you going?" Abbie asked her.

"Just going to do something in town real quick. Jenny's giving me a ride."

"Okay, be back by 6."

"I will. Is there enough for another guest?" Madyson asked Abbie.

"I made enough for Ichabod and then some. What does that say?" Abbie commented on her husband's appetite.

Madyson released a giggle on those words. Going outside she saw Jenny drive up and once the car stopped she climbed in, present held close in hand. Leaving the property of the cabin, Jenny asked. "Okay squirt, where we headed?"

"The church," Madyson told her. "The one by the grave-yard."

"How come?" Jenny asked her niece, a bit curious.

"There's something I need to do." Madyson told her. To this Jenny just shrugged. "Okay," she replied, thinking that perhaps Maddie was going to visit the grave of someone she knew. Once they arrived and Madyson got out, she asked Jenny if she would wait there for her. "Yeah, sure," Jenny responded, willing to give the teenager the privacy she needed.

As Madyson walked through the cemetery, she quickly found the headstone of her ancestor, Katrina Crane, as well as the person she had hoped would be there. "Happy Christmas Mr. Van Brunt."

The aforementioned man turned away from the marker and looked at her, his eyes a bit bloodshot which showed he had been crying. Madyson handed him the package she had been holding. "I hope you like it."

He took the wrapped package, a bit astonished that anyone would give him something for the holidays, considering what he had done. But his British upbringing made him keep his face from showing his shock and surprise. Opening the package, he took out the blue scarf from within and immediately put it on, loving its warmth. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Madyson replied, before asking him, "If you don't have any plans, would you like to come over for Christmas dinner?"

At these words the surprise did show a bit on his face. He wondered about this young girl. Someone who barely knew him, was extending the metaphorical olive branch. Madyson, who had taken his silence to be a rejection said, "Well if you do want to, dinner's at 6. I'm sure you can find the Crane-Mills household." She turned and started to walk back to Jenny's vehicle. Then she stopped and said, "Oh don't worry about Dare-Devil. I'm taking good care of him." Then she turned her head and gave Abraham a smile full of holiday cheer before sprinting back to the car. Climbing in, Jenny drove her back to the cabin.

Once they arrived Jenny and Madyson got out, both of them heading inside away from the cold, Jenny's arms holding the apple pie. As Abbie put the pie in the oven and the fruit and spice filled smell permeated the kitchen, Abbie grew a bit teary. "Jen? Is that Mom's recipe?" To this Jenny nodded and the two sisters hugged.

Madyson, watching the two share this magic moment of memories, took another plate from the cupboard and set it at the table. "Who's going to be sitting here?" Jenny asked.

"I invited Mr. Van Brunt."

Ichabod, who had been chopping celery for a small salad, hissed as the surprise words caused him to lose his focus and cut his finger. Automatically putting the bleeding appendage to his mouth as Abbie led him to the sink to clean it, he said, "You did what?"

"Please don't be mad. I know he's done bad things, but that's the point. He's _done,_ not _doing_. Besides no one should be alone on Christmas. I know what that's like."

Abbie was putting a bandage on Ichabod's finger as Jenny sighed and said, "Maddie's got a point sis. Remember what we used to go through in the system? No-one should be alone, not on Christmas, not ever. Besides you wanna be the Grinch for not letting Old Headless help us eat all this food?"

"Jen-

"Abbie, come on. If nothing else, he's gotta taste Mom's pie. It would be a crime not to experience that bit of apple-filled delight."

Seeing the looks on Jenny and Madyson's faces, she knew when she was beat. Besides the two of them were right about one thing. No one should be alone on Christmas.

Just then there was a sharp rapping at the door. "Dad, would you answer that?" Madyson asked Ichabod. Understanding her reasoning, he agreed with his family and answered the door letting inside his former enemy.

Everyone taking their places at the table, Madyson sat next to Abraham. The food was passed around and eaten, with small talk coming from everyone. Before desert was served, Ichabod made a toast.

"I would like to thank everyone for their contribution that we have feasted on. There was one person in particular who made, I think, the best one yet. Madyson Cromwell-Mills, who has shown us here tonight, the true meaning of the holiday, by inviting Abraham and gaining us all a new friend." Ichabod looked at Madyson, who blushed at helping out their family yet again, then at Abraham. Right then the two Englishmen formed an unspoken bond in friendship.

"Pie time," Abbie said as she retrieved the pie from the oven and divided it up. As everyone dug in, Abraham asked, "If I may, whose recipe is this?"

"It was our mother's," Abbie told him.

"Are you sure? Because I have only tasted this a few times in my life and it was always made-

"By your staff," Ichabod finished. "This was Miss Dixon's recipe."

"Well Abbie," Jenny said. "Looks like we got something else passed down besides our penchant for the supernatural."

After dinner, Ichabod walked Abraham outside. As he was about to depart, Abraham said to Ichabod, "Madyson really is a sweet child."

"She is at that." Then just as he was about to re-enter the house Ichabod asked Abraham, "If you would like to spend the celebration of the New Year with us, we would be more than glad to extend the invitation."

"I just might." After all the New Year was about turning over a new leaf. With this said the two men parted ways.

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

 _Let your heart be light_

 _From now on your troubles will be out of sight_

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas night_

 **A/N: Okay so this concludes December. I'm not gonna do a January. Let's just say Abraham showed up, celebrated the new year and Madyson was not able to stay up until midnight. I mean, come on who can? Also I start fall semester tomorrow. So posting will be every Saturday, if I have anything to post. Night everyone and wish me luck. I graduate in the spring!**


	25. February

It was a snow day today, which began the start of a long weekend for high school students. Since getting that Christmas snow, it had barely let up. Foot upon foot of the white stuff had descended upon Sleepy Hollow.

Tonight two occupants were in the Crane-Mills cabin. Abbie was away for a two week long training session down in Florida with several members of the Sleepy Hollow police department. This left Ichabod and Madyson home alone and right now Ichabod was worried. Madyson had been quite out of sorts today. He was told by Abbie that girls become moody sometimes, but her mood was reaching a peak that he was unsure how to deal with.

She had skipped breakfast and had only taken a bite or two of her lunch before retreating back to her room. About an hour before dinner he braved the beast and went to knock on her door. "Madyson? May I come in?" He heard a grunt of affirmation and opened the door, seeing her lying on her bed. "Madyson, are you alright?"

She sat up and glared at him. "Very well. I will leave you be for now, but I would like you to come to dinner and eat at least half of your meal." She huffed, then nodded and laid back down. Ichabod retreated, before he went to the phone and called the only person he knew that might have the advice he needed. "Jennifer? I need some advice on a certain matter."

 _"Sure Ichabod."_ Jennifer was a bit worried as he rarely called her. _"Is everything okay?"_

"I am not entirely sure. Madyson is a bit out of sorts and has been all day. Abigail said girls can be moody-

 _"It's probably PMS. Just give her some space for tonight. I'll stop by in the morning to check up on her, okay?"_

"Very well Jennifer. I thank you for the help."

 _"Don't mention it."_ Then Jenny hung up.

 _6 PM…_

Ichabod went and knocked on his daughter's door, before opening it. "Madyson, I have supper on the table." He didn't get a verbal response, but she rose from her bed and went into the kitchen joining him for supper.

After saying grace, she ate a few bites of her meal and then moved her food around her plate. He was about to lecture her, but then he realized she was looking a bit pale. He put his hand on her forehead and found her to be quite feverish, burning up in fact. He cursed himself for not noticing sooner that Madyson had taken sick.

Racing to the bathroom, he retrieved the thermometer from the medicine cabinet and went back to the kitchen. He noticed that Madyson had pushed her plate away and had folder her arms on the table, resting her head on top of them.

"Sweetheart, I need you to sit up so I can take your temperature." He said to her. She merely whimpered in response. "Alright let's get you to the couch. You may rest there."

Madyson pushed herself up from the table and trudged to the couch, collapsing on it. This was done dramatically and would have been worthy of an award under different circumstances. She curled up in pain, which she had been feeling since earlier today when Ichabod had checked up on her. She wanted to tell him, but after he left her room she had drifted in and out of sleep.

Coaxing her to open her mouth he placed the thermometer under her tongue and waited for the instrument to take her temperature. When it beeped he saw that it was at 101.4 degrees.

Covering her with a blanket, he placed a cool cloth on her forehead and for the next hour tried to lower it. Instead it rose to a steady knew he had to remain calm, so he tried to wake her which didn't work that well. "Madyson, I need you to help me get your jacket on."

Her eyes barely opened as he sat her up and slid her arms through the coat sleeves. He picked her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style out to the car that he barely drove. Buckling her in, he went back and shut the house door, locking it before climbing into the driver's seat. Starting the car, he pulled out his cell phone and called Jenny. "Jennifer, I need you to meet me at the hospital. Madyson has taken ill."

Once Jenny heard the word hospital, she was halfway in her Jeep before she even knew it. _"What's wrong with her?"_

"High fever. I've tried to lower it for the past hour, but to no avail."

 _"I'm on my way."_ She told him before hanging up.

 **Sleepy Hollow Emergency Room…**

As Ichabod pulled up in front of the ER, Jenny was there standing beside her Jeep, waiting in fear. He stopped the car and got out, then ran over to the passenger side, unbuckling his daughter and picking her up in his arms before running into the hospital with Jenny right beside him.

"I need a doctor!" He called out. The nurse/receptionist came right over once she saw the girl in his arms. "Orderly!" she cried as a gurney was wheeled over. The nurse told Ichabod to place the girl on it. "What's wrong with her?"

"She has a high fever. I've tried to get it down for the past hour, but it continues to rise."

"We'll take care of her Mr.-

"Crane, Ichabod Crane."

"What's the girl's name?

"Madyson. Is she going to be all right?"

"We'll find out what's wrong with her, but I need you to wait out here," the nurse told him as Madyson was wheeled back into the exam room.

"No I must stay with her." He protested, trying to gain access to get past the nurse.

"Mr. Crane, don't worry Madyson is in good hands, I promise." She told him, keeping him away from the doors. "I need you to wait here. Go see the receptionist and fill out the forms she hands you okay? Someone will come out and get you once we know what's going on." Then the nurse went into the back as well.

Jenny took the forms from the receptionist and sat down with Ichabod, helping him fill them out. He had filled out maybe two lines of the paperwork, then stood up from the chair and started pacing.

 _20 minutes later…_

After looking at the double doors for what seemed like the thousandth time, Ichabod said, "What is taking so blasted long?"

"Crane calm down," said Jenny.

"I will not."

"Crane, look I'm worried too, but if something was really wrong they would let us know. I'll go and check to see what's going on in about 5 minutes okay? But just sit down, 'cause you're making me dizzy."

About 4 minutes and 35 seconds later, Jenny rose from her seat, about to head to the front desk and find out what was happening, when a doctor came out and called, "Ichabod Crane?"

Jumping from his seat, almost toppling it over, he said, "I'm Ichabod Crane."

"Are you Madyson's father?" she asked.

Shaking his head, he told the doctor, "Her legal guardian only. My wife and I are in the process of adopting her."

"Ah, well Madyson will be just fine."

At these words Jenny let out a sigh of relief and Ichabod clasped his hands and whispered, "Thank the Lord." "Doc," Jenny asked, "What was wrong with Maddie?"

"Well Madyson is experiencing what some call the monthly curse."

"So it's just her period?" Jenny asked, to which the doctor nodded. "Then why is she running a fever?"

"It happens with some women from time to time." He glanced at the papers he held. "Also Mr. Crane were you aware that Madyson is anemic?"

"Anemic?" Jenny and Ichabod exclaimed.

"Yes, we've got her on a temporary iron supplement for now, but you need to follow up with her local physician. Now her fever's almost down, so maybe another hour and she'll be ready to go."

"May we sit with her?" Ichabod asked.

"Sure, come on," the doctor replied as he led them back to where Madyson was. She laid there, hooked up to an IV, less pale than 30 minutes before. Hearing the pull of the curtain, she opened her eyes and saw Ichabod and Jenny. "Hi," she said, smiling weakly, still a bit tired. The two adults sat next to her and Ichabod took hold of her hand.

A while later, Madyson was discharged and taken home.

 **A/N: Okay, so this was February and the last line or so sucked a bit. Now I'm stuck. Madyson is going to start some training with a local coven over the next few chapters, but I need some help with ideas for March, April and May. What does everyone want to see happen? Also should Jarred and Maddie date or not? Should I bring in Madyson's history of her parentage as a flashback? Please give me feedback via review or PM.**


	26. March Part 1

**A/N: Yes I know it's been a while since my last post. But I've been so tired. I've had a lot going on between projects and tests. Plus I've had a lot of family drama going on, between getting fed up with my sister and my aunt coming home from her extensive stay in the hospital. The only good thing right now is I'm going to LA in less than two weeks…Anyway here's the next bit of Sleepy Hollow (which I do not own or possess any part of). Things are gonna get drama filled from here on out. Hope you enjoy.**

"You wanna chill after school?" Danica asked Madyson during lunch.

"Can't," the red-head told her friend.

"Work?" Dani asked her friend, referring to her job at the stable. To this, Madyson scoffed. "I wished. I was supposed to, but I had to call in last night and let my boss know I wouldn't be coming today after school let out."

"How come?"

"Ichabod has me meeting with a local coven." The Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart was what Ichabod had called them.

"I thought he wasn't planning on doing that until next month."

"I've been having nightmares and after telling Ichabod about them, he wanted to have me meet the coven sooner." Madyson told her.

"How long is that gonna take?" Dani asked.

"After today I'm not sure. It depends on how often they want me to meet with them. It's probably going to be once a week. I don't think Abbie is going to allow more than that, with school and my job."

As the two girls took their trays to the trash and headed to their next class, Danica wondered aloud on when she was going to hang with her best friend.

"How about you come to work with me? I know my boss was thinking about hiring someone else." Madyson told Dani.

"I'll head there with you next week, K?"

"Cool."

After school as Madyson and Danica were heading outside, something caught the young witch's attention. At least until Danica broke it. "Hey Maddie? You okay?"

Shaking her head and clearing her mind she said, "Yeah."

"You sure? Kinda zoned out there for a minute."

"I'm cool Dani." Maddie told her friend. _But was she really? There had been someone there, or so she thought. The man she had seen had gone as quickly as he had appeared. Was she hallucinating?_

A horn honking broke Madyson from her thoughts. As she re-focused, she saw Ichabod parked in the pick-up zone in the SUV. Saying farewell to Dani for the day, Madyson went over to the vehicle and put her backpack in the backseat, then climbed up front and buckled in.

Once his daughter was secured in her seat, Ichabod drove through town. The car was silent during the drive, as Madyson was nervous. As they came upon a traffic light and were forced to stop, Ichabod glanced at the redhead. "Madyson are you well?" She looked a little pale, but with her complexion this was normal.

She shrugged. As the light turned green and Ichabod continued the drive, she said, "Just a little scared, I guess."

Pulling up to Fox Creek Stables, the two of them got out of the vehicle. Ichabod handed the keys over to Sarah Gillespie. "I'll hang onto the vehicle until you two get back." She said, as Ichabod went into the stable to saddle up a horse. As he did, Madyson was petting the Palomino who was named Peanut. "So we're riding there?" she asked Ichabod.

"Yes," he replied, a short answer. He was as nervous as his daughter, although he hid it better. At this Peanut nickered and pawed at the ground.

Madyson laughed and smirked at this. Scratching around the muzzle, she said, "Looks like someone's ready to go."

Ichabod smiled, then let Madyson get on the horse. Once she was in the saddle, he got on as well, sitting behind her. Getting the horse moving the father and daughter rode out of the stable and into the woods nearby on a hidden path.

Riding for almost a half hour, they arrived at a worn down cabin. The wood was faded and the arch entryway into the iron wrought fenced in garden was covered in bramble and vines. It looked quite frightening, even for Madyson.

Peanut obviously didn't like the look or feel of this place either, as he let out a nervous sound and stepped back a bit. "Easy there boy, easy," Madyson said trying to calm the animal. Once the horse went still Ichabod dismounted and helped Madyson down. He led Peanut to a shed nearby, one that was obviously set up as a small stable-like structure.

Getting the horse settled in the stall, he came back to where Madyson was standing and the two of them knocked on the door.


	27. March Part 2

Ichabod knocked on the door. After a few moments of silence, which was eerie in the silent and chilly woods, sounds were heard from inside the cabin. Then a woman opened the door. "Welcome Ichabod," she said. "It is good to meet you." Then she looked at Madyson. "You as well Madyson Cromwell." Then she motioned the two of them inside. Once inside, the door was closed.

Inside the place was well lit. Ashes with a few lit coals were in the fireplace. Two lamps were on a medium setting. The few pieces of furniture other than the lamps were a small table with 4 chairs, two rocking chairs and one couch with a coffee table. The look on Ichabod's face made the woman who had answered the door laugh. "Our coven may be in tune with the magick, Ichabod, but we do take part in some comfort, never mind the exterior look of our dwellings. Now if you two will please take a seat, I will retrieve my sisters so that we may begin." Leaving the sitting area, Ichabod sat down, while Madyson chose to remain standing. Since crossing the threshold of the cabin, her whole being felt odd, her skin tingling as the power she held coursed through her veins.

Her hands clenched into fists, then relaxed several times over when four women came back into the room. Ichabod then stood as they entered. The woman who answered the door said to Ichabod, "Now I believe some introductions are in order. I am called Émeline." This woman had raven black hair with olive skin. She was wearing a dark brown cloak.

The woman next to her said, "I am Victoria." Her looks were similar to Madyson's. Her cloak was black.

"I am Elle," said the blonde woman with tan skin on the other side of Émeline. She was wearing a green cloak. The woman next to Victoria said, "I am called Pippa." She had light brown hair and fair skin. As the introductions were made Émeline said to the three women, "Let us prepare sisters. Pippa would you take care of the fire?" Pippa nodded. "Victoria would you prepare the lighting and Elle would you help Madyson?"

"Yes Sister Émeline," Victoria and Elle said. Victoria dimmed the lights and started lighting a few candles while Elle took Madyson aside to help her remove her coat and mentally prepare her for what was about to happen. As this was taking place, Émeline set up the circle. Then she turned to Ichabod and said, "Now Ichabod, we need you to remain where you are. You may not interfere until we allow it. This will be painful for the both of you. Do you agree?"

"Painful how?" he questioned.

"To help Madyson, we must first find out when the source of her powers appeared. To do this she must reach into her past. I presume that it will be emotionally painful for her, but it must be done. I know you will want to comfort her, but you must stay where you are. The binding circle I have set in place must stay in place until I say otherwise. It is set there to keep any power surge of hers under control. If you break the barrier, there is no telling what might happen. Do you understand?"

Ichabod nodded.

"Now how much power has she shown?"

"She has had a few premonitions and has been able to levitate small objects with some ease."

"Then her power is buried quite deep and will need much guidance. Look at her Ichabod," Émeline said as the two people turned towards Madyson. Elle was helping her with a prayer and some breathing techniques. "Her power surged the moment she crossed the threshold of this place. If she cannot control it, it will destroy her from within." Then Émeline called to Elle, "Is she ready?"

"Yes Émeline," Elle said as she led Madyson over to the circle, where the young girl stepped inside. The Sisters took their place outside the circle. "Now Madyson Cromwell," Émeline said to her. "Close your eyes. Breathe in. Breathe out." Madyson did as asked. "Now in your mind, go back as far as you remember. Let your mind flow. When you arrive to where you had your first premonition stop."

 _Madyson's POV…_

She felt magick course through her skin the moment she crossed the threshold. Elle pulled her aside. "Don't worry my dear child. There is nothing to be afraid of. Shall I help you relax?" Elle asked, taking her hands and sending tingles of magick through her while uttering a few words of peace. While Elle breathed in and out so did Madyson, matching her breaths.

Led over to the circle, once she stepped into it she felt blocked, slightly suffocated. But she had heard bits and pieces of what Émeline had said to Ichabod. This barrier was set in place for a reason. She did as the leader asked, closing her eyes and breathing in and out. Now mentally going back, she remembered the last time she saw her parents…


	28. March Part 3

**AN: Hey everyone. Sorry I took so long to post, but with finals, it's been rough. Also I'm back from Los Angeles. I hope you're ready for some more Sleepy Hollow: Revelation. Who's also ready for Season 4 beginning in January?**

 ** _Previously: Last time…Madyson is with the coven and is told to reach back in her mind. What will she discover?_**

 _FLASHBACK…_

 ** _Madyson, three years old…_**

 _"Mama, mama," she said, as her mother put her down for her nap. 16 year old Madyson watched all this from the corner of the room. She watched her mother walk out of the room and then looked at her toddler self lying in bed. What happened next surprised her._

 _Her 3 year old self sported a scrunched up facial expression for a moment before a doll, which had been out of reach, floated over to her younger self. Then her younger self closed her eyes._

 _Only mere seconds passed before a white light filled the room._

 ** _Madyson, 6 years old…_**

 _She had just been grounded and it seemed so unfair. She was beyond pissed as she was sent to her room, slamming the door behind her. Throwing herself on her bed, tears streaming down her face, anger formed deep in the pit of her stomach._

 _The anger rose inside her, moving through her body and her hands started to tingle. Turning them over palm upwards, a small ball of fire came forth. Moving her hand that held the flame, she quickly realized she could control the fire that she held._

 _This scared her…immensely._

 _Squashing her hands together, she extinguished the flame and curled up on her bed, starting to tremble._

 _As 16 year old Madyson watched all this from her place by the window seat, she wondered how powerful she really was. Then the light filled the room, changing the scene yet again…_

 ** _Madyson, 10 years old…_**

 _16 year old Madyson saw her 10 year old self crying. This was it, her first premonition. The night her parents died in that stupid accident. She remembered, and now saw herself begging her parents not to leave. She knew they wouldn't come back once they left. But once again they left anyway…_

 _Then time passed. In reality it was hours, but it seemed to pass in mere minutes. The knock on the door came and when her babysitter opened the door, there were two police officers._

 _END OF FLASHBACK…_

 **Meanwhile…**

Ichabod saw his daughter standing there still and silent. Then he saw Madyson's eyes open and show themselves a solid white. Her body trembled, her hands turning the color of fire. The center of the room, where Madyson stood, started to shake before she let loose a scream. Her eyes then shut and she collapsed on the floor.

It took every ounce of control that Ichabod had not to run to her.

Then the four witches moved away from the barrier and Émeline nodded at Ichabod, giving him permission to see to his daughter. With this non-verbal consent, he immediately ran over.

Kneeling on the floor, he pulled her into his arms. "Madyson?" he spoke to her in a low voice. Her eyes fluttering open, she trembled in his hold as he rose to his feet pulling her up with him. She clung to his arms, legs unsteady as she looked at his face with teary eyes. Elle came over and helped her back on with her coat before leading her outside, while Victoria and Pippa cleaned up the casting area.

Émeline spoke to Ichabod. "Her powers are strong, she will need significant training. We would like to see her every fortnight at the very least."

Ichabod told the coven leader that he would need to speak to his wife about this, but said that it shouldn't be a problem. "I will contact you soon." He told Émeline as he went outside to take Madyson back home.

Riding back on the horse, then in the vehicle, the two were silent.

That night after Abigail tucked Madyson into bed, she dragged Ichabod outside onto the front porch. "Alright Ichabod." When she spoke his given name, he knew his wife was mad. She rarely used it except while they were making love and being romantic. "You wanna tell me what the hell happened today?"

"Abigail, my love," he said, trying to calm his wife, "We knew today would be trying for her. The coven warned us."

"Yeah, you told me. The thing is though, she hasn't said a single word or looked at us since you brought her home. Now you tell me exactly what they did to our daughter." Abbie demanded of her husband.

"Madyson re-experienced the night her parents were killed. Not to mention, Émeline believes her powers originated long before that night."

"Damn," Abbie swore, sighing. She knew that Madyson had it rough, but this must have been so hard. She didn't know how to help.

"Émeline would like to see Maddie every two weeks minimum."

"Fine. For now, but if I think she's being set back on any aspect, then she stops." Abigail said, with a tone that left no room for argument.

The second this was said and done, a blood-curling scream was heard through the cabin. The two of them raced towards the source of the sound and into Madyson's room. As they enter the room, they see the young girl thrashing around in her bed. Abbie sits close to her, gently shaking her, trying to wake her from her night terror.

Madyson bolts upright at the contact, her breath uneven as she struggles to get air into her lungs. Abbie pulls the girl into her arms, rubbing her back, telling her to take deep breaths. Ichabod leaves the room, quickly returning with a damp cloth and a glass of water, both of which he hands to Abbie.

As Madyson was put back to sleep after a bit, everyone in the cabin was thinking that if this was bad after one meeting with the coven, how much worse could it get?

 **A/N: A fortnight is two weeks.**


	29. April

This month had barely begun and it was already feeling way too long.

Today was April 7th and she had only been to see the coven twice since the initial meeting. So far it was not going well. Her re-discovered powers were barely under control and she was getting frustrated with the coven's teaching methods. Émeline told her that her powers were hard to maintain since she had not accessed them since her parent's death. Even back then they had barely awoken inside her, so it would take some time to gain any sort of control. Still…

If the training wasn't bad enough, today just sucked major in general. It started out with her oversleeping, not to mention her hair decided to curl itself somehow and was completely unmanageable this morning.

After school, things were starting to look up as she worked alongside her best friend Dani at Fox Creek Stables. Then the two girls biked home, chatting until they reached the cabin. That's when things went back downhill.

Walking their bikes down the gravel driveway, Madyson saw a Honda Civic parked behind Abbie's SUV and Ichabod's VW. "Hey Maddie? Whose car is that?" Dani asked her friend.

"Not sure," Madyson replied.

"You want to come over and have dinner at my place?" Danica asked Maddie, seeing her friend become nervous. The only ones who visited the Crane-Mills household were Joe and Jenny and they had a Jeep. So any strange car in the driveway was reason to be scared.

"Nah," Maddie said, shaking her head. "It's okay. I'll message ya later."

" 'K," Dani said and hopped on her bike, riding off.

As Madyson put her bike by the barn and went inside, it hit her who's owned that Civic. As she closed the front door she saw someone she had not seen in months, her social worker. Then she noticed the look on the government official's face, as well as Abbie and Ichabod's and it left her severely nauseated.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Please sit, Miss Madyson," Ichabod asked of her.

 _'He hasn't called me that since we met. Not to mention he's being solemn and formal. This is NOT GOOD'_ she thought. "Thanks, but I'll stand." She told them as she leaned against the breakfast bar.

"There's been a recent problem regarding the final bit of the adoption proceedings," said her social worker, Ms. Fishman.

"But," said Madyson, "Everything was supposed to be done by next month."

"Turns out your god-father is challenging for custody," Abbie told Maddie.

"I have a god-father? Who is he and why did he wait all this time to try and gain custody?"

"Apparently he has been out of the country on business for quite some time, but the judge does want to give him a chance. His name is Eric O'Ryan." Ms. Fishman said to her.

"Eric?"

"I take it you know him?" Ichabod asked.

"Barely," Madyson replied. "I haven't seen him since I was 6. He didn't even show up for my parent's funeral. So what? I have to live with him for the next month?"

"You will be placed in a group home until the court date and have supervised visits with him per the judge's orders." Ms. Fishman told Madyson.

"What?" Maddie couldn't believe this. "No! Why can't I stay here? I'm happy here. I'm actually happy." She went closer to Ichabod and Abbie. Ichabod took Madyson in his arms. She hugged him tight, face buried in his shirt. Then looking at her worker she said, "I can choose right? The judge will let me choose right? Well you can tell him I wanna stay here. I haven't seen Eric in years, and even back then I barely saw him. I don't want to go!"

It was then after her outburst, during the silence that followed, that she saw her things packed by the couch. It was then that she knew, for now at least, that she didn't have a choice.

Her things taken by herself and her worker, she was led to the car crying silently as she sat in the backseat. Driving away from the cabin, she went cold inside as she was taken away from the first place in years she had finally wanted to call "home."

 **A/N: yep there's another chapter done and it's pretty emotional at that. Just a few more chapters left about 3 or 4, maybe 5. Which will be posted soon, so keep reading.**


	30. April Part 2

The rain poured down outside tapping against the window in her room at Tarrytown Children's Home, making the atmosphere resemble her mood. She was sitting on her bed, her boots on, awaiting Miss Rachel, the lady who ran the home, to let her know that her worker had arrived. Ms. Fishman was due soon to take Madyson to her first visit with her god-father Eric. A visit she was not too thrilled about having to attend, but unfortunately she had no choice.

But just because she had to attend did not mean she was required to be happy about it.

KNOCK! KNOCK! Came the sound on her door. "Maddie, you ready?" Rachel asked the teenager, who just shrugged in response as she left her spot on the bed and went to the front door of the house. As Rachel opened the door, Madyson was opening the hall closet and slipping her jacket on. Just as she zipped it up, a horn honked from the Civic parked out front.

Rachel hugged the girl, feeling sympathetic towards her. Madyson was the oldest one here right now, and that made her a bit solitary since her arrival. Then Maddie broke the hug as the car horn blared again. Getting into the car, the drive was silent as Ms. Fishman drove Madyson to the diner. As they stepped out of the car, Madyson reminisced. It had been almost a year since she had been here last. Last time she was here she was planning on running away after getting some apple pie.

"Madyson!" yelled Ms. Fishman, breaking through the teenager's thoughts. Maddie followed her worker out of the rain and into the diner. Once inside Ms. Fishman looked around and saw a man sitting at a booth with his hand up signaling them. They walked over. "Mr. O'Ryan?" Ms. Fishman asked.

"That's me." he replied. Pulling out his wallet he showed the worker his ID verifying who he was. "Please sit down." He sat back down, while Madyson slid into the seat and was now by the window and Ms. Fishman sat down across from him. Eric already had a cup of coffee in front of him and was sipping on it.

"Now," said Ms. Fishman, "I'm only here to supervise. Any conversation is up to you two." Then the waitress came over. "What can I get you?" she asked the group. Opening the menus in front of them, Ms. Fishman ordered a salad with Italian dressing. "BLT for me," Eric said. "Madyson," he asked his god-daughter, "What do you want?" She just shrugged and looked out the window. "Turkey with Swiss?"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the waitress with her pen poised, waiting to write on her order pad. "American," she said. "I hate Swiss."

"Okay, American not Swiss. How about soup? We got tomato ravioli, chicken noodle and chili."

"Chicken noodle please, just a little bit though."

"Okay cup of chicken noodle it is. How about a drink?"

"Can I have chocolate milk?"

"Sure sweetie," the waitress wrote down the orders on her pad and told the group she'd bring the drinks right over. As she did, she asked Eric, "Refill on the coffee?" He nodded and she poured some more in his mug. As she left, Eric said, "Well Madyson it's been a while."

"10 years," she replied picking pieces of her napkin.

"Yeah. The thing is Madyson-

"Maddie."

"Fine Maddie. The thing is I'm sorry- "Here's the food," the waitress interrupted. "Enjoy." Leaving again, Eric continued. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your parent's funeral. I'm sorry I wasn't there, but I'm here now."

Things were silent for a bit as Maddie ate some of her lunch. Sipping on her milk, she wiped her mouth with her napkin. "What if I don't need you?"

"Madyson," Ms. Fishman

"It's Maddie." She said to her worker. "I told you that I was happy with them. I don't want to be here. I don't want to live with him. Tell that to the judge." Leaning back against the booth seat and looking out the window again she saw her best friend Danica outside. "Can I go outside and say hi to Dani?"

Ms. Fishman saw that this visit was not going well. "Sure just stay on this block. I want you back in the car in 30 minutes." Getting up so Maddie could exit the booth, the teenager went outside to hang out with her friend. Inside the diner Eric said in sarcasm, "Well that went well didn't it?"

"It could have gone better. The thing is Mr. O'Ryan before I picked up Madyson for this visit I came from a meeting with the family court judge. He told me because you are her god-father which gives you more legal ground he is leaning towards giving you temporary custody."

Letting out a breath, he said, "I'm guessing Madyson, sorry Maddie doesn't know?"

"Not yet. Especially with today's visit… she was comfortable with her most recent foster family, the happiest I've ever seen and I don't like taking her away from that."

"I don't suppose you could give me their names? I would like to arrange something with them."

"No I can't." Ms. Fishman replied

"I didn't think so."

"I'm not thrilled on forcing her to live with you if she doesn't want to go. But the judge is leaning towards this and heavily."

 _Meanwhile outside the diner…_

"Hey Dani!" Madyson yelled to her best friend. Danica turned around and ran over to hug her friend. "Hey Maddie. How you been?"

"Sucky, you?" Madyson replied in a sarcastic tone.

"That good huh?" Danica said chuckling a bit. She then saw Madyson eyes stray back towards the diner window where her best friend's social worker and a guy were deep in conversation. "What's going on Madyson Cromwell?" she asked her best friend seriously.

"Nothing good."

 **A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I've been writing bits and pieces of this one sporadically over the last several days. To hell with writer's block! The dialogue was killing me and I couldn't figure out what to do or how to do it…**

 **Anyway now it's written. Hope you enjoyed this bit.**


	31. May & June

**A/N: okay everyone, here's the deal. As this story is winding down I will be glossing over certain things which means not making everything super detailed. To make up for glossing over some parts, other parts will be super detailed. It's just how it goes.**

 **Oh also I don't own Sleepy Hollow…**

 _May 13_ _th_

The court hearing which should have happened last week had been rescheduled until June 14th. This was due to the judge being out of town for a family emergency. Madyson knew it wasn't the judge's fault but she was angry and just wanted everything over already. Since the first visit at the diner, she had two more visits with Eric since then. Both of which had been tense to say the least.

They had taken place at the park where the two of them just kicked around a soccer ball for 20 minutes **,** Madyson only going to show the court she was at least making an effort. That night as she lay asleep images flashed behind her closed eyelids in her dreams. In the darkness she saw her god-father Eric and the number 6 surrounded with flames. In her sleep her hands twitched, her palms turning a fire-y orange as her body levitated barely a foot above the bed. She awoke as the fire in her nightmare engulfed her. As she landed back on her bed, her breath ragged, she clenched her hands into fists squashing the flames that lay buried in her skin. As the images from her sleep raced through her mind she now realized who that man had been back in March. The day she left school with Ichabod she hadn't hallucinated seeing anyone. She had seen Eric.

 _June 11_ _th_ _…_

It had been a quiet month with school almost over for the year. Today Madyson had a day off from school due to some teacher training. Riding her bike, she went to the coven, specifically to see Elle for some meditation due to her power surge the previous night. Since the initial nightmare she had awoken more often than not with her palms on fire. Luckily she hadn't had anymore visits with Eric since last month. Turns out he had gone away for some business finalization's and wouldn't be back until the day of the hearing.

As she arrived at the group home and went inside she overheard Rachel and Ms. Fishman talking. Sure eavesdropping was wrong, but what was being said about her made her powers twitch inside her in the worst way. Ms. Fishman was saying that Madyson was going to have to go live with Eric. The judge had already decided which meant the hearing the following Monday was just a formality. As she went to her room, she acted the rest of the night like she hadn't heard anything. Her mask set in place had to be the best performance she had ever done.

That night again she had yet another nightmare. There again was Eric. As she awoke still on her bed not above it (this time), she realized he wasn't who he claimed to be. He was someone else, something else. She realized he had given her, her pyrokinesis or at least had been the one to trigger it.

Her hands shook and turned a flaming orange. Her eyes lit up as well. ' _NO!'_ she screamed in her mind, effectively shutting her power off for the time being. Clenching her fists, she climbed from her bed. Quickly and quietly packed everything she could before climbing out the window heading towards the woods. Just before she left she laid a note on her bed for Miss Rachel to give to Abbie and Ichabod. The words on the piece of paper stated only this.

HE'S NOT WHAT HE APPEARS TO BE

 **A/N: yeah some of the chapter I wrote at 11:30 last night when inspiration hit me.**


	32. The Big Chapter

**A/N: Okay, so I wasn't sure if I wanted to break up this chapter or not. I decided not to, so this chapter is gonna be long.**

 _Previously: Madyson has left the group home to avoid having to live with her god-father, who is not what he seems. While on the run what will happen to the young witch?_

As she climbed out the window that night, she knew she had to make it as far as she could before sunrise. Once it was discovered she was gone, all eyes would be out looking for her. Wandering far into the woods she made it about 2 hours before the moon disappeared and it got too dark to see. Sitting on the forest floor and leaning against a tree, she chose to stay put and get a couple hours of sleep until the sun rose.

 _Several hours later…_

The sound of a crow cawing startled Madyson awake, for which she was grateful, as the night was just beginning to turn into day. The second she had enough light to see properly, she pulled out her map from her backpack. Looking at it, she figured she would stay on the back roads and in the woods as much as possible and head towards Ossining. **(A/N: this is an actual town. I looked it up. It's only 2 hours by walking but hey this is fanfiction)** Once she got there, then she would make her next move. Getting to her feet, she looked at her watch. Seeing that it was around 4 AM she knew wake-up call at the group home would be happening in a couple of hours.

 _7 AM…_

Hitting the first payphone she saw, she picked up the receiver and putting in 50 cents, she called someone.

 **RING! RING!**

 _"Sleepy Hollow Police Department, Lieutenant Mills speaking."_

"Abbie?"

 _"Maddie?" Abbie couldn't believe it. Ever since the early morning visit from Ms. Fishman and Rachel this morning about Madyson's disappearance, her and Crane had both been worried sick. "Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine." She said to Abbie. "I just wanted to let you know I'm okay. Please don't look for me."

 _"Maddie, the note you left; what did you mean?"_

"I can't explain." She said, wanting to keep the call short. She had to keep moving. "Just don't look for me. I'll call when I can." Then she hung up.

 _"Maddie? Madyson!" Slamming down the phone on her desk, she laid her head in her hands. At least Madyson was okay…for now._

 _3 days later…_

Madyson hadn't made it as far as she would have liked. Taking the back roads and sticking to the woods made for rough terrain and slowed her up, but she kept on going. She had to be more careful though, having almost been caught yesterday by the state troopers while she was at a rest stop to clean up a bit.

 _Late that night…_

It was dark that night, causing the atmosphere to be ominous. The clouds that held rain overhead did not help. She was treading on when she heard footsteps behind her. Setting her body to run just in case, she slowly turned around and saw a man in uniform…the uniform of the Sleepy Hollow Police Department. But something seemed off.

"Miss?" he asked as he shined a flashlight on her, which blinded her.

"Yes sir?" she asked, blinking her eyes to adjust them to the bright light.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Madyson replied as she took another look at the man, which made her cautiously stepped backwards. This man was not normal, his neck was all weird. Not to mention, her powers detected death and demonic origins. She realized who he was. Andy Brooks, Abbie's old partner…but Moloch killed him. Plus he had been sent back to Purgatory back when Abraham was evil. How was he here now? This didn't make any sense…

He stepped towards her and she turned on her heels, running away as fast as she could. He chased after this girl, knowing he had to catch her. His newest master would not be pleased, should he come back empty handed without the young witch. Soon the two of them entered a clearing close to the road. Madyson suddenly stopped when a snow white horse that had blood red eyes rode up in front of her rearing up on his hind legs.

 _'Dare-devil?'_ thought Madyson.

Andy saw the horse as well. But he wasn't frightened until he saw the horse's rider. Sitting on the back of the snow white horse was the Headless Horseman; Abraham, Andy's former master. He was actually headless. The rider's body turned towards Andy which caused him to drop his flashlight and run. This headless man being back in action frightened Andy, more than his new master did. Once Andy took off, Madyson looked at Abraham. He seemed different somehow.

He seemed evil.

Had their past encounters been a lie? Had he gone back to his evil ways? She didn't think she could trust anyone. Not to mention her powers registered evil nearby, like an internal detector of sorts. But she wasn't sure if it was coming from Abraham or from her encounter with Andy. Her body was screaming at her to run. Before she could, he had dismounted and grabbed her, putting her on the horse in front of him. Holding her against his body, they rode in silence as the moon appeared, to an old cottage surrounded by a dense thicket. This cottage looked quite large from the outside. As she was pulled down from the horse, she kicked him hard in an unmentionable area and took off.

As Abraham was bent over in pain, his neck and where his head previously resided rose, sensing the girl's disappearance. His hand lifted and after a moment, magic left his fingertips and flew towards her. Reaching her the magic knocked her over to the ground. As Abraham came over to her, his shoulders dropped. The magic was only supposed to stun her. Unfortunately, when she fell her head hit a small rock, therefore rendering her unconscious. Picking her up in his arms he took her inside and set her in a wooden chair at a table. Knowing when she awoke she would immediately want to run he tied her to a chair, arms bound behind her. As he left the room to prepare some food, he only hoped she would forgive him.

 _The following afternoon…_

She awoke, her head pounding. As she tried to put her palm of her hand to her forehead, she then realized that her hands were bound behind her. Pulling at the bindings proved useless, causing her nothing but pain at the tugging. She decided to stop for the moment and survey her surroundings.

The room she was in held nothing that she could see, except for the chair she was in, a table in front of her, a window and door, which opened right then. The person entering the room was none other than the Headless Horseman. Coming over to her with a foldable chair in one hand and a bowl and spoon in the other he sat down. As he sat, he held the spoon out for her to eat from.

She refused. After 5 minutes he left. **(A/N: Yes I know that Madyson's situation is similar to Katrina's when she was being held by Abraham, but as Madyson is Katrina's descendant, I figured it would be a good idea)**

For the next 2 days, this went on. She refused to eat. Yesterday his head slowly appeared where it should be, attached to his neck, having been hidden by magic. He tried once again to have her eat, but she refused. He forced a spoonful of beef stew in her mouth and she spit it back at him right in his face.

Slamming the bowl on the table, he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his face. "You need to eat." He tried to get another spoonful in her mouth, but she refused. "EAT!" She glared at him. "What is the matter?" He asked her, pushing some hair that had escaped from her ponytail, away from her face. She turned her head away from his touch, refusing to speak.

But it began to take its toll on her by the fourth day. The second she awoke, still tied to the chair, she tried to break the rope that held her. All she did was give herself major rope burn. Then the door opened. As he entered the room, the atmosphere was tense. She was stubborn and scared and really needing to go to the bathroom, like major bad. He was angry beyond recognition almost like he had been before…

The magic in the area recently held some power over him, causing his temper to flare and mistreat Madyson. Some of his temper was his own, but most was as if someone was controlling him.

Coming to stand behind her, he undid the ropes, releasing her arms. Then faced her as he sat down and took her wrists in his hands, inspecting the damage from the ropes. "I am sorry I did this to you."

"What is wrong with you?" Madyson asked. She had trusted this man, but now she wasn't sure if she could trust him again.

"Some dark magic has taken over. We need to leave soon." Rising from his chair, he said, "For now you will rest." Helping her to her feet he led her out of the room and down the hall.

"Can I use the bathroom?"

"Of course," he said, showing her to the small room. Shutting the door and relieving herself, she sighed and wondered when her life became so complex. Probably when she was born…

"Madyson?" Abraham called. Her head snapped up and she rubber her eyes. She must have started to doze off. "Hang on, I'll be right out." Finishing up in the bathroom, she opened the door and followed Abraham to a bedroom. Sitting on the bed, Abraham unlaced and took off her boots as Madyson rubbed her eyes and yawned. For the past few days as she was tied to the chair, she did not get much sleep.

But hey…who would?

Laying down on the extremely soft bed, she was fast asleep the second her head touched the pillow. And there she lay while Abraham covered the girl with a quilt and let her rest as he left the room.

 _Several hours later…_

It was near supper time when the teenage girl was jolted awake as she was pulled out of bed. At first Madyson thought it was Ichabod, but then she saw who it actually was. "Eric?" she said. She wondered how he had found her way out here. Then the images from her nightmares came back to her. She struggled to get away from this being. "Let me go!" She screamed, as he dragged her out of the bedroom. Abraham heard the screams and saw this man dragging Madyson towards the exit. Pulling a pistol from his side, he pointed at the man. "Leave her be."

Turning to face Abraham, Eric said, "Careful Horseman." Lifting Madyson directly in front of him he continued, "You wouldn't want to fire your weapon and hit her, would you?" Opening the door, he dragged her outside. Once in open space he disappeared with Madyson. Abraham ran outside after them but it was too late. They were gone. He then heard Madyson's screams and realized the direction they were coming from. Saddling up Dare-devil he rode to the only people he knew could help…

 _Meanwhile…_

It had been several days since Abbie had heard from Madyson and was worried sick. "It'll be alright, my love." Ichabod said to his wife. "You have eyes and ears out looking for her. We shall find her."

"But…but what if it isn't enough? What if we find her, but…" Abbie's mind went into the worst possible scenario. She knew how most missing children cases ended up.

"You mustn't think like that. We know she is smart and will utilize her resources." Ichabod said to Abbie, although by the tone of his voice, anyone could tell he was worried about his daughter as well. Then the couple heard the sound of a horse and rushed outside, seeing Abraham riding up to the cabin. Slowing down the horse to a stop, he dismounted.

"Abraham?" Ichabod asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Madyson was taken. We need to get her back post haste."

Pulling her gun from her side she aimed it at the Horseman. "You had my kid?"

"Yes," Abraham replied. "I did for the past few days. I was meaning to bring her to you this evening, but she was taken."

"By who?" Ichabod asked.

It was so sudden. Abbie lowered her weapon and ran inside to her and Ichabod's room. Opening a drawer, she pulled out a necklace. Touching it for a moment, she saw and heard something meant only for her. Then dropping it as it heated up on her skin, she went back out to the living room and dug through her work bag. Ichabod and Abraham had come in after her and saw her digging through some papers. "Abigail, what is it?" Ichabod asked her.

"I know who has Maddie. I can't believe I didn't think of it before."

"Who?"

Handing him the court paperwork, she told him, "Look at Eric's last name."

Looking at the paperwork, he said along with Abbie and Abraham, "Orion." Clenching his fists, he said aloud, "How will we defeat him without harming Madyson? Abraham, do you still have your axe?"

"Yes but with the defeat of Moloch I can no longer call on its power."

Then Abbie had an idea. "Maybe we don't have too."

 _Up in the air…_

Madyson struggled in the ex-angel's grip, but he only held her tighter. "Easy now, sweetheart. You wouldn't want me to drop you would ya?" Andy Brooks had proved useless in retrieving the child, so it fell on him to get her himself.

She so wanted to elbow him in the stomach, but if he dropped her from this height, she knew her chances of survival were low. So she had to come up with some other way to get on the ground. "Can you stop? Just for a few minutes."

"We've got several miles to go love."

"I'm gonna throw up."

"Don't you mean throw down?" He replied laughing at the lame joke.

"I'm going to puke if I don't touch land and fast. And it won't be pretty."

He sighed. "Very well." He found a spot nearby and slowly descended, touching solid ground. Madyson placed her hand on a tree, head bowed and eyes closed trying to get rid of the nauseous feeling in her stomach.

"Leave Orion," Abbie said, stepping out from behind a tree with her gun pointed at him. The ex-angel grabbed Madyson, using her as a human shield once again. "I wouldn't fire, lest you'll hit the girl."

"What about me?" Jenny came out from hiding. "I'm a good shot."

"Good enough to hit me and miss her?"

"Considering I'm aiming for you, I'd say yeah. Hey Maddie you okay?"

She nodded.

"Why do you want her?" Ichabod asked Orion.

"She has power. Power that is mine, that I chose to gift her. She will help me in my quest."

"Still want to rid humanity?" Abbie asked.

"A bit, but this time I won't fail." Jenny fired, but hit a tree as Orion knocked her aside with his halo. "I wouldn't try that again."

"Maddie," Abbie said looking directly at the girl, sending her a message as the lieutenant prepared to fire her weapon. _'Use your powers. Light up the bullets'_ Abbie had come up with the idea of melting the axe and forming it into bullets. Now they just needed the power to touch the metal and defeat this winged menace.

 _'I- I can't'_

 _'Yes you can sweetie'_

Closing her eyes, she called forth with every power in her body and broke away from Orion just as Abbie fired her gun. As the bullets went towards him she sent the power into the metal as it made contact with his body. The bullets injured him as Madyson got to her feet and went over to Ichabod. Grasping his shoulder, he looked at the group. "I would leave and never come back if I were you. We stick together." Abbie said to Orion. He lowered his head in defeat and flew off into the sky.

Once he left Jenny said, "If everything's done here I gotta go."

"We're cool. Thanks Jen."

"No problem Abbie. That's what family does, even one as weird as ours."

As she left Ichabod asked Madyson, "Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded. But what had just happened with Orion, having used her powers at such a strength, had left her a bit shaken. Her legs a bit unsteady, she quickly fell, making Ichabod catch her mid-drop. Beginning to feel nauseated, her body weak, she fell limp against him. "Actually I don't feel so good," she said, her voice shaky and barely above a whisper. Abraham brushed her bangs away from her face, his fingers barely touching her skin.

Abbie pulled out her cell and called Luke, him being the only one who could understand any of this, of what had happened, even a bit. He arrived a short time later and returned Madyson back to the group home, where she would stay until the court date in a week.

 **A/N: This chapter hit almost 3,000 words.**


	33. The End

**A/N: Ok this is it. I wanna thank everyone for their reviews and for following and favoriting this fic. Also I'm no good at court lingo and stuff so anything that is wrong, sorry in advance. Plus Sleepy Hollow Season 4 just started, so if you've seen it, amazing right? If you haven't go watch it after reading this chapter.**

 _Day of court…_

"All rise. The Honorable Judge Alice Terrell is now presiding."

"You may be seated. Now this hearing is to determine custody of Madyson Cromwell. Is the child here?"

"Right here Ma'am." Madyson said standing.

"Abigail Mills-Crane and Ichabod Crane?"

"Right here Your Honor," replied Abbie as the two of them stood.

"And Eric O'Ryan?"

"Your Honor I am Mr. O'Ryan's attorney. He asked me to present this document." Eric's lawyer handed a piece of paper to the bailiff, who handed it to the judge. It said " _To the courts I withdraw my petition for custody of Madyson Cromwell."_

"Well, it seems this hearing is a moot point with Mr. O'Ryan relinquishing custody. So regarding the placement of the child in question, one Madyson Cromwell, I appoint custody to …"

Breaths were held as everyone waited for the judge to speak. It could go either way. The judge could very easily have Madyson sent back into state care.

"Abigail Mills and Ichabod Crane. Dismissed."Tears ran down the faces of the family as Abbie and Ichabod hugged Madyson (although when asked later, Ichabod would deny this, sticking to his story of allergies.) As the three of them left the courtroom, Eric's lawyer handed an envelope to Abbie. _To Abigail Mills and Ichabod Crane- Take good care of her, she is very special._

For the rest of the summer it was calm. Just training with the coven which had taken a turn for the better. But there was the for Madyson having to kill a Cambion. For those unfamiliar with demonic terminology that is the baby of a succubus. The worst part is it was while on a baby-sitting job. Leaving the scene and wiping demon guts off her clothes she said to Jenny who had helped her, "I told ya he was the Devil's spawn."

Then that time came around yet again, as Madyson Cromwell-Mills started another year of school.

"Maddie!" Danica screamed as she ran up to hug her best friend.

"Hey Dani," Madyson said as she hugged right back. "Where's Jarred?"

"Right behind you," he said before picking her up and making her screech. Jarred had grown fond of this girl and had come to look at Madyson like a little sister. The bell rang signaling them to go inside. Entering homeroom and sitting in their seats, "Alright everyone! Settle down!" yelled her teacher. "Now I know you are all going to hate me, but what did everyone do over the summer?"

Everyone did not like this and responded by groaning.

"Madyson, how about you start us off? What happened during your summer?"

 _'Witchcraft training, demon hunting, kidnapped by an evil angel and rescued by a semi-dead man…'_

"Oh…the usual."

 **THE END!**

 **A/N: that's all folks…hope you liked it!**


End file.
